Por las noches que no puedo recordar
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Ted Lupin consigue un empleo de asistente para la Jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Ella se llama Mary, y oculta muy bien un pasado que implica al padre de Teddy. Ted intentará averiguar qué es lo que fue Remus Lupin en la vida de Mary, y qué fue ella en la vida de su padre. Sombras y ecos del pasado vuelven, cuando un corazón aún sigue amando.
1. I: La mujer tras el escritorio

**¡Hola! **

**Y antes que otra cosa, muchas gracias por decidirse a leer esto. Sé que no se arrepentirán.**

**No hay mucho que decir, salvo que la idea de escribir esto la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Y quiero dedicarlo únicamente a una persona: Sharon Vidales.**

**Quien, con su inesperada aparición en mi vida, me inspiró para algo tan hermoso como lo es Remary.**

**Por esos 2 años y medio, esto es para ti Sharon.**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocido NO es de mi propiedad, sino de la genialidad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Espero con todo mi ser que les guste. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Por las noches que no puedo recordar**

* * *

**_ La mujer detrás del escritorio_**

_Del corazón no se arranca nada, el corazón no es de papel, y en él, la vida no está escrita con tinta._

_No se puede romper en trozos, no se pueden borrar largos años que se han impreso en la memoria._

_En el alma._

_~Vasili Grossman~_

El pie de Teddy se movía de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez. Había conseguido una cita para una entrevista de trabajo justamente en el departamento del Ministerio de Magia para el que siempre había querido trabajar.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, regalo del señor Arthur Weasley la Navidad pasada, y volvió a suspirar con cierto nerviosismo. ¿Es que el tiempo de pronto estaba yendo más lento en ese momento?

La puerta de la oficina principal se abrió, y de ella salió una mujer de unos veinte y tantos años, sonriendo levemente. Miró hacia Teddy, e hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara.

— Ya puede atendegte. —Comentó, limpiando un poco el saco del chico. — Nos despedíamos. Pego está confogme de que allá conseguido alguien paga el puesto tan prgonto. —La joven rió melodiosamente, y en sus mejillas se crearon unos graciosos hoyuelos.

Ted no pudo evitar abrazarla.

— Muchas gracias por recomendarme, Gabrielle. —Susurró, agradecido por el noble gesto de la hermana menor, de su suegra, Fleur.

Delacour había viajado a Londres hace casi unos 7 años, cuando el pequeño Louis había nacido. Por su gran desempeño, no tardó en conseguir un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia. Más exactamente, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Ese año, cuando fue de vacaciones a visitar a su padres en Francia, le fue presentado un apuesto brujo de buena familia. Y se habían enamorado.  
Teddy aún recordaba cuando Victoire lo mencionó: "¿No es hermoso, Ted? Que tus padres te anuncien que tienen un prometido para ti… ¡Y justo un día antes de eso, se encuentra con un apuesto muchacho! Se enamora, y al día siguiente… ¡Es él!"

Gabrielle se separó del abrazó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su delicado rostro.

— ¡Nada de eso, Teddy! Lo hice con gusto. Ahoga, si me disculpas. — La mujer se ató su largo cabello rubio, y se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro. — Baptiste me espega afuega. Debo igme. —La rubia le dedicó una mirada afectuosa, y Ted asintió con la mirada.

— Muchas felicidades, Gabrielle. — Felicitó el chico de cabello azul, agitando la mano para despedirse de la rubia.

— ¡Oh, Teddy!—se volteó de pronto Gabrielle. —Debeguías cambiag el colog de tu cabello. —Comentó, frunciendo un poco los labios. — ¡Puede no gustagle!

Y con eso último, la chica se dirigió rápidamente a una chimenea, y desapareció.

El joven chasqueó la lengua, disgustado ante el último comentario. ¿Era en serio el tener que cambiar el color de su cabello? ¡Pero si él adoraba tenerlo así! La jefa debería estar enterada de eso.

Teddy, de mala gana, tornó el color de su cabello a un marrón, segundos después que un "Adelante" fue pronunciado desde dentro de la oficina.

Abrió la puerta, cerrándola con delicadeza. No quería de pronto azotarla, y quedar mal, pues cada movimiento valía en esa entrevista.

Miró hacia el frente, y había una mujer de espaldas, buscando seguramente un papel importante en todo lo que tenía en el brazo.

— No he visto tu currículum, Ted. —Le comentó, aún sin girarse a verlo. — Y Gabrielle sólo me dio tu nombre. ¡Pero qué chica! –Exclamó la mujer, como si quisiera regañar mentalmente a su antigua empleada, pero le tenía tanto cariño que le era imposible hacerlo.

— Bueno, traigo el mío propio. Ya sabe, por si acaso. —Respondió él, caminando hacia el frente para poder dejar el folder sobre el escritorio de la señora.

— ¡Gracias al cielo!— La mujer se dio la vuelta, dejando los papeles en su escritorio, y justo apenas cuando iba a tomar el folder del chico, levantó la mirada para verlo.

Y lo que vio la congeló por completo.

Un gemido que parecía ser de espanto se escapó de los labios de la mujer, y Teddy se preocupó. Enseguida se llevó la mano al cabello, temiendo que este se haya puesto azul de pronto.

— N-No. —Susurró la mujer al frente. Sus ojos verde/azul seguían fijos en Teddy, y en cada gesto del chico. — T-Tú…—Como pudo, la jefa del Departamento se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio, y se paso las manos por el rostro, como si tratara de alejar una mala idea, o un aterrador recuerdo.

Ted no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué decir. Se acercó lentamente a ella, y la mujer levantó una mano, impidiéndoselo.

— A-Aléjate, Ted. Sólo… aléjate. —Sin recuperarse del todo de aquel pequeño episodio, ella estiró la mano para ver el currículum del chico en su oficina.

Su rostro pálido comenzó a tomar un poco de color, y su respiración se relajó mientras iba leyendo. La mujer se apartó un mechón de su cabello caoba del rostro.

Entonces se calmó un poco, suspiró, y tuvo la fuerza de mirar a Teddy.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señora?—Le cuestionó él, preocupado.

— Oh, Ted…—Ella apenas sonrió, y lo miró. — ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres realmente parecido a tu padre cuando él era joven?

Teddy la miró desconcertado, y ella pareció sonreír un poco más. Algo entre alegría, y tristeza.

— Ted…—Tomó un poco de aire, y continúo. — Ted Remus Lupin.

— Ése es mi nombre. — Contestó Lupin, mirando a su futura jefa con extrañeza, y curiosidad. — ¿Conoció a mi padre?— Esta vez fue el turno de Teddy para sentarse, aunque la mujer no se lo haya permitido.

Teddy Lupin no había conocido a sus padres. Sólo en fotografías, o dibujos que a veces Luna Scamander solía darle. Sabía de ellos por Harry, entre otras personas. Pero no era lo mismo.

— Yo soy Mary McDonald, Ted. —Ella extendió la mano por sobre el escritorio, sonriendo. — Un gusto. — El chico tomó su mano, sonriendo apenas, sin poder evitar sentirse algo incómodo.

— ¿Conoció a mi padre?—Repitió, intentando no sonar grosero.

— Un poco. —Fue la respuesta corta de Mary. Ted frunció el ceño, sabiendo de inmediato que aquello era una mentira. Pero antes de que él pudiera replicar algo, ella volvió a hablar. — ¿Por qué te interesa trabajar aquí, Ted? –le cuestionó, y por la forma en la que lo miró el metamorfómago supo que ella ya no quería tocar el tema de Remus Lupin.

Algo desconcertado, pero sin embargo, no se dejó vencer.

— Por mi padre. —Respondió, con toda sinceridad. Mary, que miraba el currículum, apenas alzó la mirada para verlo. — Sé que pueda sonar estúpido, ya que no lo conocí pero…

— No suena estúpido, Ted. —Apresuró a aclarar ella. — Veo aquí que eres metamorfómago. —Comentó, y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a él. — Sé que esto puede ser incómodo, pero… ¿Podrías cambiar el tono de tu cabello, por lo menos?

Eso lo confirmó más. Mary McDonald había conocido a su padre. Y no sólo "un poco", pues a la mujer tras el escritorio, le afectaba la imagen que Ted daba.

_"¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres realmente parecido a tu padre cuando él era joven?"_

— C-Claro, señora. —Ella sonrió un poco, y sus ojos azul (¿o eran verdes? Se preguntaba Teddy) le miraron con agradecimiento. — Igual me gusta tenerlo en este tono. — Comentó cuando su cabello se tornó completamente azul.

— Mucho mejor. —Aseguró ella, volviendo nuevamente su atención al documento en su mano. Lupin estaba a punto de cuestionar el por qué quería aquel cambio en su estética, pero de nuevo pereció que ella predecía el momento en el que el chico hablaría, pues Mary se le adelantó. — Tus calificaciones no fueron para nada malas, Ted. Pero, ¿has trabajado antes?

Teddy supo que Mary no iba a decir ni una palabra de Remus Lupin, pero no se iba a rendir. Lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir ese trabajo, estando con ella sabría más de su padre. Un Remus Lupin joven.

No del que hablaba Harry, Andrómeda, Hermione o Ron. No; sabría del Remus de Hogwarts, del Remus que era llamado por sus amigos como Lunático.

— Trabajé hace un par de meses en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, y había comenzado un curso de Auror.

— Veo que lo dejaste. —Comentó la mujer.

— Mi padrino era quien me lo impartía. Pero me había enseñado toda clase de hechizos antes, así que me recomendó dejar el curso, pues ya no tenía nada que aprender. — Ted trató de no sonar prepotente ante esto, sin embargo se sentía orgulloso cuando Harry Potter le admiró su facilidad de aprender.

— Ya veo. —Susurró Mary, con el semblante pensativo. — Bueno, Ted, no hay ni un poco de peros que ponerte. —Ella dejó a un lado el documento. — Estás capacitado, pareces ser un chico responsable y entregado, así que… El trabajo es tuyo. ¿Puedes comenzar mañana?

— ¿M-Mañana? ¿En serio?

— ¿Hay algún problema?—preguntó la mujer.

— ¡No, para nada! Mañana es perfecto, Mary. —Sonrió el chico, hasta que cayó en cuenta de su pequeño error. — Lo siento. Quise decir señora. ¿O jefa?—Lupin sonrió de lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Puedes llamarme Mary. —Le tranquilizó ella, riendo un poco. —Mañana llega temprano, a las 8 de la mañana. Te diré en qué consistirá tu trabajo.

— Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, Mary. —Él le tomó la mano, y ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

— No hay de qué… Ted. —El chico se levantó de la silla, y caminó hacia la puerta.

Se giró un momento para poder verla, ella estaba mirando en ese momento hacia su currículum y Ted hizo una mueca pequeña. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba esa mujer? Parecía mayor, quizá de unos 45 o quizá hasta 50 años. La edad concordaba con la que tendría su padre si siguiera con vida.

—Hasta mañana. —Se despidió, antes de salir, mirando por última vez a la mujer de cabello caoba, ondulado, y esos ojos verdeazulados.

Ya estando sola en su oficina, su pensamiento volvió a lo que llevaba en su mente desde el momento en el que vio a ese chico.

Tomó el documento entre sus manos, examinando la primera parte.

**Nombre completo:** Ted Remus Lupin

**Nombre del padre:** Remus John Lupin

**+Fallecido**

**Nombre de la madre:** Nymphadora Tonks

**+Fallecida**

— Así que te casaste. —Susurró, sin apartar la vista del folder. — Bien hecho, muchacho. —Mary suspiró, y mordió levemente su labio inferior. Pero no sirvió de nada, porque pronto empezó a llorar.

Dejó el currículum de Ted a un lado y se cubrió el rostro, dando ligeras palmaditas en sus mejillas para intentar dejar de llorar, para reaccionar un poco y librarse de ese momentáneo shock.

No tenía mucho de haber llegado a Londres, quizá hace 7 años, o menos. Pero todo le recordaba a lo que había dejado atrás cuando la Primera Guerra se presentó, y gente como ella fue aniquilada.

Mary McDonald era hija de muggles. Huyó a América para poder proteger a su padre, pero dejó atrás su hogar.

No sabía exactamente por qué lloraba de esa manera, sola en su oficina, con la imagen de cierta persona en su mente. ¿Se sentía culpable de no haber llegado a tiempo? Era ya demasiado tarde, siempre fue demasiado tarde desde el momento en el que se fue.

Se limpió las lágrimas, aunque éstas aún salían de sus maduros, cansados, pero bellos ojos azul.

La mujer tras el escritorio, ese día salió temprano. Paseó por Londres. Fue a un local de café, que ya no era el mismo de hace 36 años, pero estaba justo en el lugar.

Aquel lugar, donde lo tuvo por última vez.

**. . . . .**

El ambiente cálido embargaba La Madriguera esa noche. Casi todos estaban ahí, a excepción de George que aún atendía la tienda junto a Angelina, y Percy y Audrey que vivían alejados.

En un rincón; lejos de los niños pequeños que escuchaban con gran atención al pretencioso James Sirius, que narraba emocionado lo maravilloso que era ir a Hogwarts; se encontraba Ted Lupin, acompañado de su novia, Victoire.

— Fue muy extraño, Vic. —Dijo Teddy, como por quinta vez en esa conversación. — De pronto me miró, y es como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Victoire, que se hallaba de vacaciones antes de tener que ir a su último año en Hogwarts, tomó la mano de su novio con fuerza.

— Quizá sí vio un fantasma, Teddy. Dijiste que ella había mencionado a tu padre cuando era joven, ¿no? Ella debió conocerlo.

— ¡Exactamente, Vic! Y cuando se lo pregunté, dijo: "Un poco". —Ted rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Hey, tranquilo, hombre. —le espetó la rubia. — Esa mujer se sintió mal al verte, ¿no esperabas que de pronto te dijera su pasado, o sí? ¡Por Merlín, Ted!—Weasley frunció el ceño, como si estuviera regañándolo. Y así era.—…Mira, creo que ella hablará de tu padre.

— ¿Cómo sabes? –Teddy la miró, acongojado.

— Porque tienes el derecho de saberlo. Pero no puedes orillarla a que suelte de pronto lo que ella conoció de tu padre. —Se llevó la mano de su novio a los labios, y le plantó un delicado beso. — Pero debes hacerlo de la forma correcta.

Lupin apenas pudo sonreír, y atrajo a su novia para abrazarla con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo demonios es que eres tan madura, Victoire Weasley?—Preguntó, con cierto humor. Vic se sonrojó ante esas palabras, y se encogió de hombros.

Ted sonrió, y cortó la distancia para poder besarla.

— ¡Ya vengan a cenar! Luego se besuquean. —James Sirius pasó corriendo frente a ellos, y se dio la vuelta, fingiendo que besaba a alguien mientras se pasaba las manos por la espalda.

Victoire y Teddy rieron.

James echó a correr rumbo al comedor, y justo detrás de él siguió la pequeña Lily. Albus y Rose caminaban a paso tranquilo. El relato de James sobre Hogwarts los había puesto un poco nerviosos.

Teddy no volvió a tocar el tema, pero eso no quería decir que se le haya olvidado. Porque la forma en la que Mary lo miraba era tan diferente a cualquier mirada.

Sabía que tenía que ver con su padre, y lo averiguaría.

Sólo quería saber más de él.

**. . . . .**

Ya pasaban de las 3 de la madrugada, y Mary apenas había podido conciliar el sueño.

Su respiración era tranquila, pero su sueño no lo era. Recuerdos de pronto estaban ahí, en forma de sueños. Sombras y ecos del pasado. Todo lo que vivió, y todo lo que tuvo que perder.

Un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios, y apretó lo que tenía en su mano, que parecía ser una carta.

Al pasar los minutos, el sueño de Mary se tranquilizó, y con lentitud dejó caer el pergamino. Lo había releído tantas veces que podía recitarlo de memoria.

_"Querida Mary,_

_Las cosas no han mejorado aquí. Cada día se reportan más desaparecidos, y el ejército del Señor Tenebroso va cobrando fuerza, mayor a lo que imaginamos._

_Lo único que puede mantenerme tranquilo es saber que tú te hayas a salvo en América, con tu padre. Y así debe ser. Debes protegerlo, y sobre todo, protegerte a ti Mary._

_Pero con los pesares de la guerra, también hay esperanza. ¿Recuerdas lo que escribí en mi última carta? ¿El pequeño Potter en camino? ¡Pues nos hemos enterado que Alice también está embarazada! Frank está realmente feliz._

_Podemos imaginar que todo será mejor; es algo que tú me enseñaste. Nunca perder la esperanza._

_No puedo escribir mucho, pero te aseguro que estoy bien. Al igual que James y Lily, te mandan muchos saludos._  
_Sirius me mandó a decirte que al parecer le debes unas galletas, pero que te perdonará si le traes algún recuerdo de New York._

_Te extraña, te ama y te espera,_

_Remus L."_

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? Espero de corazón que sí, ya que estoy entusiasmada con este proyecto que inicia. ****No serán muchos capítulos, pero espero me sigan a lo largo de la historia.**

**Creo realmente que Tonks no fue el único amor de Remus, así que... ¡Tadán!**

**Una cosa más: Solía publicar bajo el nombre de **_Marie Tolomei._** Por algunas razones, lo he cambiado a **_Sara Woolf._

**Si tienen alguna duda respecto al fic, no duden en hacerla, las responderé a menos que corra el riesgo de ser un bello Spoiler.**

**Cualquier cumplido, crítica, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**S.W.**_


	2. II: Cuéntame una historia

**¡Hola! Después de tanto, regreso con el segundo capítulo de este proyecto. **

**No diré mucho, ya que estoy enferma y lo único que quiero es subirlo ya para acostarme a dormir.**

**Inmensas gracias a Sharon e Irlanda, quienes confían en esta historia, y en mí. ¡Cada comentario de ustedes me hace seguir adelante! Aún con fiebre y todo XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocido NO me pertenece. Eso es sin fines de lucro.**

**Disfruten UwUr**

* * *

**Por las noches que no puedo recordar**

* * *

**_II: _**_Cuéntame una historia_

—Su nombre es Mary McDonald. — Dijo Teddy, tomando la jarra de jugo para servir un poco en su vaso. Aquella mañana, había ido a visitar a su padrino, Harry Potter. Harry le había pedido si podía acompañarlo en su primer día de trabajo, pues se sentía orgulloso de Lupin. Ted aceptó gustoso, y cuando llegó a la casa de los Potter, Ginny prácticamente lo obligó a sentarse para desayunar. — ¿Te suena el nombre, Harry?—Cuestionó con curiosidad, mirando atentamente a su padrino.

Harry necesitó de unos cuantos segundos para pensar, aunque finalmente negó con la cabeza, mientras pasaba su bocado.

— No, Ted, no lo había oído. ¿Por qué la pregunta?—Indagó el hombre de los ojos verdes. Ginny salía apresurada de la cocina, para ponerse en el inicio de las escaleras y gritar con todas sus fuerzas a sus hijos aún dormidos: "¡El desayuno está listo!". Aquel gesto logró que en Harry se presentara una sonrisa, pues su esposa en ocasiones le recordaba a Molly Weasley.

— Es que ella… Bueno. —Teddy se encogió de hombros. — Al parecer vivió la guerra. La Primera Guerra. Creo que conoció a mi padre.

Harry dejó de comer, y mantuvo su atención en el joven de cabello azul. Ginny se giró a mirarlos, y se sentó frente a Teddy.

—Oí hablar de ella. —Comentó, frunciendo el ceño. El nombre había llegado a ella como un flash. De pronto, se interesó en la mujer. Harry seguía un tanto confundido, y tomó la mano de su esposa para que ella continuara hablando. De pronto, la pelirroja dudó de si había hecho bien al entrar en esa conversación; estaba al tanto de lo importantes que eran ese tipo de temas para Teddy, e incluso, también para Harry.

— ¿A mi padre?—Ted no pudo ocultar la emoción impregnada en su pregunta, pero se vio decepcionado cuando Ginny negó con la cabeza.

— A mi madre. —Ginny hizo una ligera mueca, sabiendo que realmente no sabía mucho sobre la mujer de la que Teddy quería saber. — Mary McDonald, mi madre la mencionó una vez viendo los viejos álbumes. Abrazaba a mi tío Gideon, mi madre me contó que fueron novios durante casi un año. —Se encogió de hombros, parecía querer decir algo más cuando los niños bajaron corriendo las escaleras. —Pero ella mur…—Las palabras quedaron al aire cuando los tres hijos del matrimonio Potter hicieron presencia.

Albus y James iban molestándose, y la pequeña Lily hasta atrás, tallándose los ojos por el sueño, dándole un aspecto increíblemente tierno.  
La señora Potter se acercó a los dos niños para obligarles a parar su discusión, y se metió a la cocina buscando los platos ya servidos del desayuno para sus dos revoltosos varones, y la tierna Lily Luna.

— ¡TED!—Exclamó James Sirius, aproximándose al chico y saludándolo con un choque de manos.

—Hey, J.S. —Sonrió el mayor. — ¡Al!—Saludó también al delgado niño, y este golpeó la mano de Teddy, sonriendo y olvidándose de la pelea con su molesto hermano mayor.

— Teddyyy. —Escuchó la chillona voz de Lily, antes de que ella se lanzara a sus brazos, al verlo esa mañana en el comedor de su casa, la pequeña había olvidado incluso qué tanto sueño tenía. Ted la abrazó, a pesar de que la noche anterior la había visto. — ¡Pato, pato!—Exclamó en seguida la niña, una vez que se separó del muchacho.

Harry le miró seriamente.

— Lils, pequeña, Teddy no es tu payaso personal. —James Sirius se cubrió la boca para no dejar salir la risa que se aglomeró en su garganta, se limitó a mirar hacia Albus, que también sonreía discretamente. Lily frunció la nariz, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pato. —Volvió a repetir, mirando retadoramente a su padre, y después mirando a Ted de una manera más suave. Éste último sólo se limitó a reír, y asintiendo con la cabeza, dio a conocer que haría caso a la pequeña manipuladora Potter. Esta vez quien se cruzó de brazos fue James Sirius, rodando los ojos en señal de molestia.

—Esa niña está demasiado consentida, Harry. —Comentó Ginny, saliendo de la cocina, y arreglándoselas para cargar los tres platos del desayuno para sus hijos. El Potter frunció el ceño, y se dirigió hacia su esposa.

—Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa. —Se quejó, mientras que ajena a su conversación, Lily reía con ganas cuando Teddy transformó su boca en un pico de pato.

—Es tu culpa. —Comentó Albus, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry se giró hacia él, y frunció el ceño. Su hijo le ignoró (al menos, trató de hacerlo) concentrándose en comer el desayuno recién servido para él.

—Ninguno de mis hijos me respeta. —Se quejó el hombre, aunque parecía más divertido que enojado. Ted lo observó en silencio, y como siempre que estaba en esa casa, se repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que su padrino perdió en toda su vida, pero que la vida, supo recompensarlo. — Bueno, ¿nos vamos Ted?—El muchacho deshizo el pico de pato, ganándose un quejido de la pequeña Lily, inconforme de que su querido hermano mayor se fuera tan pronto.

—Lo siento, Lils. Más tarde volveré. —Le aseguró Lupin, revolviendo sus cabellos. La niña asintió con la cabeza, y le despidió con un beso rápido en la mejilla.

—Pero vienes, eh. —Le advirtió James, y Albus asintió. Es una de pocas cosas en las que puede coincidir con su hermano, aunque compartir el cariño de Teddy entre los tres pequeños Potter nunca es fácil.

Después de despedirse de Ginny, y halagar (¿y cómo no?) el desayuno, camina hacia la puerta, donde espera y mira disimuladamente a otro lado cuando su padrino se inclina hacia la pelirroja, y le despide con un beso. Sabe que puede mirar cuando los sonidos de asco se hacen presentes en los niños. Sonríe apenas, adora las mañanas con su familia.

—Así que Mary, ¿no?—La pregunta llega al joven de sorpresa, porque aunque aún pensaba en aquella mujer, le resultó extraño que Harry lo hiciera. Se giró a mirarlo, mientras caminaban por la calle. Su padrino necesitaba unos papeles de importancia que le daría un colega a unas cuantas casas de la suya; razón por la que no usaron la chimenea de la casa. —Si conoció a Remus… Debió ser unida también a Sirius, y mis padres…—Comentó Harry, como si fuera lo más lógico. Entonces, Teddy supo que aunque su padrino pasara ya de los 30 años y tuviera una maravillosa familia, seguía siendo débil cuando se trataba el tema de sus padres.

Teddy lo entendía, porque era una experiencia que fomentaba la unión entre los dos.

—Eso supongo. Aunque… No creo que ella quiera hablarme sobre eso. —Dijo, con toda la sinceridad que le fue posible en el momento. Harry le miró atentamente, y se detuvo. Habían llegado al lugar donde recogería los últimos informes de esa semana.

—Jamás me he encontrado con ella, a pesar de dirigir un Departamento con el que constantemente trabajo hombro a hombro. Por lo usual, siempre que trataba un tema ahí, me atendían otras personas excepto esa mujer. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, que a pesar de los años, parecía negarse a estar arreglado. —Ahora no me parece tan raro que quisiera evitarme, si es que conoció a mis padres…

—Quizá le recordarás a ellos, como yo le recordé a mi padre, ¿eso piensas?—Harry se quedó unos segundos en silencio, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero finalmente, desistió a la idea.

—Sí, eso quise decir. —Comentó, intentando despejar el tema. —Pero Ted, tal vez no sea buena opción hurgar en el pasado.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué lo dices?—Cuestionó el muchacho, un tanto herido de que su padrino no pudiera apoyarlo a un cien por ciento. Después de todo, para Teddy Lupin no había nada más importante que sus padres, y saber de ellos era como si los hubiera realmente conocido. Tenía la oportunidad de saber sobre el Remus Lupin que ni su padrino o tíos conocieron, ¿y Harry se negaba a eso?

—Los recuerdos suelen ser dolorosos. Nadie quiere que pierdas tu primer trabajo por una impertinencia, Edward. —Y antes de que Lupin pudiera objetar algo en contra de eso, Harry se adelantó y tocó el timbre de la casa. El muchacho supo entonces que su padrino no volvería a tocar el tema, hablarle por su primer nombre (Edward) le recordó las tantas veces que Andrómeda Tonks le regañaba cuando era un chiquillo. ¡Por algo se había cambiado el nombre!

Sin embargo… Quiero saber de "Lunático".

**. . . . .**

— ¡Lo siento! ¿He llegado tarde?—Entró al despacho de Mary. Aquel día recibiría una completa guía sobre lo que debía hacer, más toda una semana de prueba. Llegar tarde era un muy mal comienzo, pero logró respirar con tranquilidad cuando notó que su jefa apenas estaba quitándose el saco, y dejando su termo sobre el escritorio.

—No te preocupes, Ted. —Respondió ella, evitando mirarlo fijamente. —Yo igual apenas llego. No fue una buena noche. —Admitió, atando su cabello en un improvisado chongo. Era sincera al decirlo, ¿qué de bueno tenían los recuerdos? Se habían ido, era algo que jamás volvería, sólo quedaba el amargo sabor de ser la única. Sobrevivió, y a cambio de eso, la vida se lo cobró muy caro. Estaba sola.

La mujer frunció el ceño, y apretó sus labios. No debía volver a aquellos tiempos donde la depresión la hundió profundamente.

—Yo tuve que pasar a casa de mi padrino, Harry Potter. —Mary alzó la mirada ante la simple mención de aquel famoso mago, y dio una mirada demasiado seria a su pupilo. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dado el trabajo a ese muchacho, tan parecido a él…

Ted se removió incómodo, y trató de sonreír, como si no hubiese notado que la mención de Harry había hecho reacción en su jefa.

—Tu vida personal no tiene cabida en tu trabajo, Lupin. —Atacó ella, con sorprendente seriedad, y tomó varios folders apilados en su escritorio, poniéndolos frente al joven, e indicándole con la mirada que se acercara. Él trato de decir algo, pero ella fue más rápida. —Comenzarás con lo más simple. Debes ordenar estas denuncias de acuerdo al rango de importancia, mejor dicho, con qué urgencia se necesita la atención del Ministerio. —Abrió un folder al azar, que puso frente a él una vez que se sentó. —Por ejemplo, ¿por qué tiene rango alto la petición de combatir una plaga de Chizpurfles?

Ted quiso reír ante tan simple pregunta. Era obvio, claro, que muchos opinarían lo contrario ya que aquellas criaturas eran demasiado fáciles de exterminar. Pero un par de Chizpurfles era diferente a una plaga. Aún así, el chico ni siquiera sonrió. El cálido ambiente que llenaba aquel lugar el día anterior, se había esfumado, y ahora sólo quedaban los serios ojos azules de Mary posados sobre él. Pensó que, con aquella mirada, la mujer parecía ser más de 50 años que cuando sonreía.

—Se alimentan de la magia. Mientras más son, más magia adquieren. Mientras más magia adquieren, son difíciles de combatir. Una plaga de Chizpurfles debe ser tratada con urgencia para evitar esto último. —El chico la miró, pero ella parecía no mirarlo. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y cerró el folder, dejándolo nuevamente sobre el montón que había dado a Ted. No dijo nada, y él sólo supuso que su respuesta había sido suficiente.

—Trabajarás hoy aquí, te supervisaré. Por favor, hazlo en silencio. —Se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a una esquina donde se hallaba el archivero. Realmente, no iba a buscar nada, pero verlo ahí, frente a ella… Todo ese asunto le causaba terribles dolores de cabeza. ¡Los recuerdos le mortificaban! Y llorar en ese instante no era una opción.

Se obligó también a no dejar que algún suspiro escapase de sus labios, no quería volver a delatarse frente a alguien que no conocía, ni la conocía. "_¡Actúa con madurez, Mary! No puedes regresar al pasado, se ha ido"._ Pero no era tan fácil teniendo a tan sólo unos metros alguien que le recordaba su pasado, los buenos y malos momentos, pero sobretodo, le recordaba lo que amó, y perdió.

—Mary…

— ¿Has terminado tan pronto, Ted?—Cuestionó ella, y se giró para ver qué es lo que quería. Él parecía incómodo, no muy diferente a como estaba ella. Por un momento, la tensión de ese instante parecía poder tocarse.

_"Esos ojos…"_

Mary se dio la vuelta, y reprimió el impulso de querer abrazarlo. Debía recordarse que él no era Remus… No lo era, porque Remus estaba muerto.

—Jamás conocí a mi padre. —Sabía, sabía perfectamente que no era una buena forma de comenzar su petición, estaba completamente seguro que eso podía costarle su empleo, pero… Necesitaba saber de él, del muchacho de Hogwarts, del que recorrió esos pasillos y también aprecio las bellas tardes cerca del Lago.

—Ted, ya te he dicho que…

—Que no lo conociste, pero no soy estúpido. —Espetó él, dejando de lado los informes que estaba revisando. — Déjame terminar primero, después, tú decidirás lo que gustes. —La mujer frunció el ceño, ¡claro que no aceptaría sus condiciones! Después de todo, era ella la jefa de ese Departamento, ella debía ponerle condiciones a ese joven, no al revés. ¿Por qué Mary aceptó en silencio la propuesta? Porque cuando escuchó la voz de Teddy percibió la necesidad de un niño cuando llama a su padre, pero éste no viene. ¿Cuántas veces Ted se pudo sentir así? Mary lo sabía, y lo entendía. Eran casos diferentes, pero… Sólo en esos minutos, se dignó a escucharlo.

Se dignó a mirarlo fijamente, y reprimir sus recuerdos.

—Jamás conocí a mi padre. —Dijo el chico, nuevamente. —Era tan sólo un bebé cuando los perdí a ambos… Todo lo que sé de ellos son por los relatos de las personas que lo conocieron. "Remus era un excelente hombre…" "Remus fue el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" "Remus se ha dignado a amar y ser amado". —Ante cada palabra, Mary sentía que su corazón se ensanchaba de orgullo. ¿Realmente él había sido así? El Remus que ella ya no pudo llegar a ver. Impidió que de sus labios escapara un suspiro de tristeza. —Pero todos esos comentarios son de un Remus adulto, uno que sin duda quisiera tener a mi lado, pero… ¿Qué hay de lo que fue Remus Lupin antes? Nadie me lo ha contado, nadie lo sabe, porque no hay…

—Nadie, lo sé. — Completó Mary, y sin dejar de mirarlo estiró su mano para alcanzar a tomar la de Teddy. Ninguno se resistió al agarre, y para ambos fue tan natural que no les provocó incomodidad alguna. —Te entiendo, Ted, pero… No es fácil, ¿sabes?—Mary entreabrió los labios para tomar aire, como si se tratara de valor, y finalmente no pudo más. Una lágrima se derramó, seguida de otra, y muchas más. Estaba llorando nuevamente por un pasado que le costaba enterrar.

—Mary, lo sé, pero… Es mi padre, quiero saber de él, ¡quiero conocerlo! Quiero sentir que si él estuviera aquí, también me contaría sobre su vida en Hogwarts. —Un gimoteo más se escapó de los labios de la mujer ante las últimas palabras._ "Si él estuviera aquí… ¿Te hablaría de mí?"_ Ella negó con la cabeza, y quiso apartar su mano de la del metamorfómago, pero éste se lo impidió ejerciendo más fuerza. —Mírame… Te lo ruego, pareceré patético, ¡un niño de 3 años! Pero es que… Anhelo tanto conocerlo.

— ¡No! Desenterrar recuerdos como los que tuve de tu padre no es tan fácil. —Ella se levantó del asiento, y retiró con brusquedad su mano de entre las de Teddy. — Es doloroso, demasiado… No entenderías.

— Lo entendería si me contaras. —Explicó él, alzando la voz y levantándose de su silla, para inclinarse sobre el escritorio y mirar fijamente a Mary. A pesar de los años, ella parecía ser tan transparente como una niña de 7 años. — ¿Fue tu amigo? ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Tú… lo amabas?

— ¡Basta!—Exclamó ella, y finalmente lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos azul parecían ser un mar bravío, desatando la tormenta. — ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?—Rodeó el escritorio, y se enfrentó al joven, que a pesar de ser menor, le sacaba varios centímetros de ventaja. Cada palabra había dolido tanto… Cada recuerdo en su mente se reproducía como si fuera una película._ "Eres un excelente amigo…" "Tu cabello… huele a manzana, me gusta la manzana" "Sigues prefiriéndolo a él" "No he dejado de pensar en ti durante vacaciones" "Nos iremos… a América"._ Apretó los labios, y bajó la mirada. — Ahí tienes la puerta. No hagas ruido al salir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso qué significa?

—Significa que estás despedido. —Susurró ella, y se dio la vuelta para volver a su lugar, detrás del escritorio. Ted se quedó sin palabras, mirándola sentarse y comenzar a leer los informes. El agarre de su cabello se había soltado, y mechones caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro. Parecía ser más joven de lo que era… Pero eso ojos, tan llenos de dolor le hacían ver como una mujer que había vivido más de 100 años.

—Tu vida personal no tiene cabida en el trabajo. — Dijo, y eso fue suficiente para que ella alzara la mirada, y volviera a verlo. Su cabello se había tornado de un verde pálido un triste verde. Ella no dijo nada, y después de un suspiro, le indicó que se sentara.

Lupin tomó los papeles, y comenzó a revisarlos él mismo bajo la fija mirada de su jefa. Esta vez, Mary no tuvo miedo alguno de mirarlo… Se parecía tanto a Remus, y la calidez de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, junto al inconfundible olor del chocolate, le embargó. Otro recuerdo más, que recibió de la mejor forma que pudo.

_"Puedes copiar de mi tarea"._

_"Me estaría aprovechando, Rem. Mejor préstame ese libro que tienes ahí"._

_"Mary…" Dice él en un tono de reprimenda._

_"Remus" Responde ella, con una sonrisa divertida. Se estira para tomar el libro, y comienza a escribir en su propio pergamino. Remus se da por vencido, sabe que no le convencerá de lo contrario. Mary testaruda._

_De vez en cuando se gira a verlo, y hay algo en Remus que logra detener el tiempo. Es maravilloso verlo tan concentrado._

_"Mary, deja de mirarme"._

—Me estás mirando mucho. —La voz de Teddy la alejó de su recuerdo, y no supo si sentirse enfadada por eso o agradecida.

—Te pareces mucho a él. Al Remus que yo conocí. —Lupin la miró fijamente, dejando a un lado en lo que hace poco estaba concentrado. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza brilló en su mente. —Debes prometer…—Una pausa, un suspiro más de la mujer. —Debes prometerme que no vas a interrumpir esta historia. —Ted soltó la pluma, que cayó al piso, y fijó su completa atención a lo que su jefa estaba indicándole. — Pero sobre todo, no debes juzgar.

Casi un minuto de silencio, y Mary chasqueó la lengua.

—Promételo.

—Lo prometo.

—Debes recordar, también, que el trabajo será primordial aquí. No hablaré de nada durante el horario laboral, si deseas saber lo que quieras saber, debes quedarte. —Teddy no esperaba más, sabía que ella estaba siendo razonable. Por supuesto que no perderían las horas de trabajo, pero en ese instante, Ted supo que no importaba realmente si se quedaba a dormir en esa oficina si eso significaba conocer al Remus del que nadie antes le habló.

—No tengo ninguna queja sobre eso. —Explicó rápidamente, extasiado.

—Hoy será el único día donde utilizaré horas de trabajo para… Mi historia.

—Bien dicen, no dejes para mañana, lo que puedes hacer hoy. —Dijo el chico, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se presentara en su rostro. Su cabello volvió a ser azul eléctrico.

—Espero no arrepentirme…—Susurró la mujer, palabras que su acompañante no pudo escuchar.

**. . . . .**

Cuando Dumbledore visitó la modesta casa de los McDonald, todo cambió para la hija única de ese matrimonio: Mary. Unos dirían que para bien, ¡la mayoría lo diría! ¿Cada cuando una niña que siente no tener nada especial resulta ser demasiado especial?

—Su hija es una bruja. He venido aquí a informarle que ha sido aceptada para estudiar en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. —Extendió la carta, que su padre aceptó dubitativo. Su esposa, Beth, se asomó sobre su hombro para poder leer lo que decía. Por supuesto, Joseph McDonald creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero gracias a la demostración de Albus Dumbledore, ambos padres supieron que lo único que podía hacer gracia de aquel encuentro eran sus propias expresiones.

—Mary ha nacido con un don sumamente especial, pero debe aprender a controlarlo, es por eso que es necesario que…

— ¿Se refiere usted a la "magia" como un don especial?—Beth, frunció la nariz, sus mejillas se coloraron de la furia. — ¡Mi hija no es una bruja! ¡No puede serlo! Joseph y yo la hemos criado tan bien, incluso pertenece al coro de nuestra Iglesia. —Argumentó la mujer de cabello tan negro como el carbón. Se dirigió a la silla que ocupaba el mago, y señaló hacia la puerta de la casa. — ¡Fuera de aquí! Practicar la hechicería es un pecado, y Mary…

—Señora McDonald, usted no está entendiéndome. No es ningún crimen poseer magia, el crimen está en cómo se utiliza. Su pequeña Mary debe…

—Escúcheme bien. Ella, mi hija, mi Mary, no es una bruja. ¿Oyó? ¡No lo es!—Y lo sostuvo del brazo, frustrada de que el hombre no se dignara siquiera a pararse. Joseph se interpuso de inmediato, tratando de que Beth recuperara la compostura, aunque era difícil. —Y no irá a esa escuela.

— ¡Yo quiero ir!—El grito inundó la sala, y la mirada de los tres adultos se giraron a la niña que parecía estar al borde del llanto. —Por favor, mami…

Beth le miró como si estuviera loca, y frunció el ceño, mirando a su hija reprobatoriamente. ¿Cómo osaba comportarse de ese modo? Aunque Joseph no concordaba al cien con su esposa, estaba seguro que no dejaría que su princesa viajara a esa escuela.

La señora McDonald abrió la puerta, pero enseguida esta se cerró. Albus sonrió para sí mismo. Era una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Yo no he sido. —Dijo Albus, anticipándose a la pregunta que la mujer estaba por hacerle. Ella se quedó sin palabras, y miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Mary, con los puños apretados.

— ¿Fuiste tú?

—Y-Yo…

— Mary, ¿fuiste tú?—Los ojos azul fuerte le miraron con severidad, y la niña no sabía que responder. Se quedó callada, pero no hubo necesidad de palabras porque Beth ya sabía la respuesta. Dumbledore se fue minutos después, dejando espacio a la familia para que se liberara del reciente shock.

Ni Joseph ni Beth lo tomaron de la mejor manera. Es noche, cuando Mary estaba ya en su cuarto bajo las cobijas, sus padres tuvieron una gran discusión.

— ¡Es una maldición! Ella no es mi hi…

— ¡Beth!—La voz de su esposo fue potente, y terriblemente seria que la hizo callar. —No te atrevas a terminar esa frase. Mary siempre será nuestra hija, no importa lo que pase.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

—Deja tus supersticiones a un lado.—Ella bajó la mirada, resignándose a la idea que Joseph no compartiría nunca su forma de ver aquello. ¡Su hija era uns monstruo!

Esa misma noche, Beth aseguró que no podría con algo como eso, y que prefería irse. Joseph trató de detenerla, pero ella se resistió. Le gritó, y jamás la volvieron a ver.

Mientras la pequeña Mary lloraba entre las cobijas de su cama, su padre entró a la habitación. Se recostó junto a ella y acaricio sus castaños cabellos, tan de él. No susurró ningún "Princesa", y Mary temió que él también la odiara. Finalmente, lo escuchó llorar, y abrazarla con fuerza.

—Te amo. —La niña se dio la vuelta, y se permitió llorar en brazos de su padre.

**. . .**

Cuando abordó el Expreso a Hogwarts, se sintió triste por dejar atrás a su padre, y a la vez, el miedo la dominó por completo. Ella no sabía nada del mundo mágico, ¿no debía haber estudiado antes? La respuesta era sí, pero la niña confiaba en que hubiera personas en las cual apoyarse durante su estadía en la escuela. Quizá un maestro, o un amigo.

Toda tristeza y miedo se esfumó cuando aquel sombrero parlante gritó con gran potencia: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La casa de los valientes. Mary bajó del banquillo, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, colorándose de las mejillas. Había sido elegida en la casa de los valientes. Ella era alguien valiente. El orgullo llenó por completo su mente, y a pasos torpes pero seguros, se dirigió a la mesa de los leones. "¡Leones, vaya!"

— ¡Así se hace, niña!—Exclamó una voz escandalosa a su lado, y alzó la mano al aire. Mary le miró un segundo sin entender qué era a lo que se refería ese niño, así que él, con su otra mano tomó la de ella, y la alzó hasta chocarla en el aire. —Estamos en la mejor casa de Hogwarts. —Él sonrió ampliamente, y ella no tardó en pensar que nunca antes había visto un niño tan… ¿Guapo? Su cabello revuelto, sus ojos grises, sus finas facciones. — Soy Sirius Black. —Le extendió la mano, sin borrar la sonrisa burlesca.

—Mary McDonald. — Respondió ella, mirando sus manos juntas. Él la soltó, y se detuvo a pensar.

—McDonald… Uhm, no está en los sagrados 28. —Comentó, frunciendo levemente el ceño y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, o Mary preguntar qué demonios era eso de sagrados 28, una delicada pero enfadada voz llamó su atención.

—Déjala ya, no es de tu incumbencia su apellido. —Una pelirroja estaba sentada frente a ella, y cuando la miró, ésta le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa. — ¿También eres hija de muggles?

—Yo no dije eso por ofender. —Se quejó el niño, por lo bajo. Por supuesto que no era por ofender al nuevo miembro de la casa de Gryffindor, era un simple dato de que quizá aquella niña no estaba al tanto de la situación. Un par de ojos marrones cerca de ellos se levantaron, curiosos ante la conversación.

— ¿También? Quieres decir que, ¿tú eres hija de… muggles?—Pronunció con cierta dificultad, y la pelirroja asintió, parecía estar orgullosa de eso. Mary, a la vez, se sintió salvada de encontrar a alguien que era como ella.

—Exacto. Aunque agradezco haber tenido a Sev de mi lado, él me contó demasiadas cosas de Hogwarts. —Dijo, animada.

— ¿Sev? ¿Y quién es ése?

—Está por allá, entre los alumnos que aún faltan por pasar. —Señaló la niña, y Mary divisó a quien seguramente era Sev. Tenía una extraña apariencia, pero quizá era una buena persona. — Quisiera que estuviera aquí, pero él realmente quiere quedar en Slytherin.

— ¡Puaj! Slytherin. —Sirius hizo una mueca, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. El niño frente a él no pudo evitar que una ligera risa se escapara de sus labios. Black le miró con atención; demasiado delgado y tenía la apariencia de un enfermo, aún así, el niño sonrió y extendió su mano. — Sirius Black, la oveja negra de los Black. —Se presentó. El niño al frente titubeó un poco, pero finalmente, apretó su mano.

—Remus Lupin.

—Un gusto. Y mira, ésa es Lily Evans, se junta con Slytherin. —Susurró lo último, ganándose una mirada molesta de la chiquilla. Mary negó con la cabeza, y en su rostro se notaba cierta diversión. Sirius era un tonto. Pero le hacía reír. — Ésta de acá, es Mary McDonald.

Remus extendió la mano a ambas niñas, saludándolas en un apretón de mano demasiado débil. Mary frunció levemente el ceño, y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

Él saltó sobre su lugar, y negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

—P-Para nada. —La niña quiso argumentar que tenía un aspecto demasiado débil, cuando el sombrero exclamó con gran júbilo: ¡GRYFFINDOR! Todos voltearon la mirada para ver quién era el nuevo integrante de la casa.

Un niño, de cabello alborotado y anteojos bajó del taburete, y simulando blandear la espada gritó: ¡Se los dije! Seguido de eso, fue corriendo a la mesa asignada para él, un león.

—Ese tonto. —Siseó Lily, y Mary la volteó a ver con extrañeza.

—Él es James Potter. —Lily ignoró lo que Sirius decía, y no hacía falta, pues el niño realmente se dirigía hacia Remus, que volvió a mirarlo. — Y seguro que seremos grandes amigos. —Guiñó un ojo, y Lupin trató de sonreír.

_"Amigos… Yo no puedo tener amigos"._

* * *

**Espero con toda mi alma enferma que les haya gustado. ¡Por favor, no olviden dejar review! Eso siempre anima a una escritora a seguir, dicen que dejar review embellece el alma.**

**A pesar de que Mary cuenta la historia, seré yo quien la narre porque YOLO.**

**Gracias por leer asjdladkñl**

**Cualquier cumplido, crítica, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

**_Arigato,_**

_**M**._


	3. III: Cuando Remus conoció a Mary

**¡He vuelto! Recuerdo que, en mi última actualización, estaba agonizando de fiebre, ¡pero sobreviví! Bien dicen, que hierba mala nunca muere.**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido en esta historia, así que he decidido hacerla Canon en el universo de La Rebelión Azul (si alguien no ha leído este, espero lo haga... Tampoco actualizo rápido).**

**¿Pero qué puedo decir? Subo long-fics a lo wey.**

**Capítulo dedicado a **_Irlanda_**, por su eterno apoyo. Creo que te he hecho fiel shipper del Remary XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocido no me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin más distracción, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

**Por las noches que no puedo recordar**

* * *

**_III: _**_Cuando Remus conoció a Mary_

_"Vemos el tiempo irse_

_en historias de todo lo que hicimos._

_Y eso me hizo pensar en ti"._

_~Wings/Birdy~_

_"Mary…"_ Ella se giró de prisa, buscando el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. "Mary…" Susurró de nuevo, y ella pareció reconocer al dueño de esa voz. Su voz. Esa que seguía arraigada a su memoria, que se había grabado a fuego en cada uno de sus recuerdos, y que la seguía en sus sueños.

Entonces, ¿eso era un sueño?

_"¿R-Remus?"_, murmuró la mujer, pero su voz sonó tan diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Era otra voz. Más simple, más aguda, más joven. Era ella misma, y a la vez no lo era. Era quien ya no es más. "¿Dónde estás, Remus?", preguntó y se hincó en el suelo.

Ya no había nadie más que la llamase. Estaba sola en un cuarto oscuro y frío. Estaba sola, y lo odiaba. Sobrevivir era absolutamente una mierda.

¿Qué podía tener si no los tenía a ellos?

_"Mary…"_, alzó la cabeza, y ahí, frente a ella, estaba él, extendiendo su mano. Su eterna sonrisa permanecía intacta, tal como ella lo recordaba.

Fue entonces, que todo su alrededor comenzó a cobrar vida en cuanto tomó su mano. La ayudó a levantarse, y el cuadro se llenó de color. ¡Ahí estaba el Lago! Los árboles, la eterna sensación de juventud y vida. El momento donde podían sentir comerse el mundo de un bocado.

_"Te quedaste dormida"_, dijo el castaño, y ella rió. Seguramente estaba sonrojada, ¡dormir así! Pero qué torpe podía llegar a ser a veces. Paseó su mirada por el lugar, y casi sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

Estaban todos.

Alice la saludó a unos metros, y en sus piernas estaba recostado Frank, que empezó a reír por algo que había dicho su novia. Entonces se encontró con Dorcas y Marlene, en una lucha de cosquillas, rodando por el suelo. _"Revoltosas"_, pensó, aún cuando ella se había unido a esas peleas tantas veces. A orillas del Lago, Sirius Black le dedicó una de esas sonrisas tan típicas suyas, y un saludo con la mano demasiado efusivo. Siempre queriendo llamar la atención. Peter estaba a su lado, lanzando algunas piedras. James, recargado en el árbol, y abrazando a Lily frente a él, que no retiraba la mirada de uno de sus libros.

_"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?"_, cuestionó al chico, que aún seguía tomando su mano con una firmeza que la hacía sentir completamente segura a su lado. Él se giró a mirarla, y retirando un mechón de su frente, volvió a sonreír.

_"Casi toda una vida"._

El primer sonido real que llegó a sus oídos fue el del despertador muggle que había comprado hace unos años atrás. Un sonido tan odioso que comenzaba a detestar cada mañana sin razón alguna. ¡Maldito seas despertador! Maldito seas, por obligar a la gente a abandonar el mundo de sus sueños para enfrentarse a la realidad. Y la realidad de Mary McDonald no era ni la pizca de lo que esperó cuando era joven.

Cuando aún tenía esperanza.

Cuando él estaba ahí, él y todos.

—Veo que todo sigue igual. —Murmuró, retirando las sábanas, empujándolas hacia un lado sin importarle si las había dejado caer al suelo, hasta la fina tela de su sábana le parecía una pared de plomo en ese momento. Sólo quería deshacerse de esa terrible sensación de vacío que la perseguía durante años y que esa misma mañana parecía ser más fuerte que otros días. —Estúpido sueño… Hace tiempo que no soñaba algo así. —Susurró, pasándose una mano por el rostro, intentando despejar hasta el último rastro de cansancio, y las lágrimas que inconscientemente se habían acumulado en sus ojos, y caían por sus mejillas.

Mary no lloraba, o al menos, no solía hacerlo a menudo.

Las veces que había llorado, y supo lo que realmente era llorar, podía contarlas con los dedos de su mano. Cada uno de esos momentos permanecía en su memoria.

Y no, no se permitiría llorar de esa forma de nuevo.

—Tengo que levantarme. —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, el sueño se había esfumado al igual que sus lágrimas. Se levantó con pesadez, y se quedó sentada por unos minutos en su cama, viendo hacia un punto sin especificar, hasta que volvió en sí, y se obligó a salir de la cama cuanto antes. De nuevo estaba ahí esa odiosa sensación, la de cargar con algo demasiado pesado sobre sus hombros, ese tipo de sensación de la que creyó librarse. Qué equivocada estaba.

Mary sólo había guardado el dolor, jamás lo superó. Y ahora, cuando había llegado este chico con esos ojos que la hacían viajar al pasado, con esa sonrisa y esos gestos. Ahora que él llegaba a su vida, y ella tenía que darse cuenta que jamás superó su dolor. Seguía ahí, enterrado profundamente, en ese lugar donde ella se obligó a enterrar los recuerdos.

Recuerdos que volvían a ella con la sola aparición de Edward Lupin en su vida.

—Niño tonto. —Murmuró Mary, frunciendo los labios, y se levantó de la cama yendo hacia el baño de su apartamento. Los primeros rayos de sol ya entraban por la ventana, atravesando las delgadas cortinas.

En un rincón de su clóset, un pequeño rayo de luz logró entrar, iluminando una vieja caja de recuerdos y memorias, de viejas amistades, y quizá, del único verdadero amor en su vida.

**. . . . .**

James Sirius lanzó parte de su panqueque al otro lado de la mesa, que dio de lleno contra el rostro del pequeño Albus, y entonces cayó al suelo. El niño frunció el ceño, y se limpió la miel que el panqueque había dejado sobre su nariz y amenazó a su hermano mayor con el tenedor.

— ¡Deja de molestar, James!—Exclamó el niño, molesto. En ese momento, Ginny salió de la cocina, y su presencia fue suficiente para que Albus bajara rápidamente el tenedor con el que amenazaba a su hermano, y James dejara de reír como si estuviera loco. Harry agachó la mirada, repentinamente concentrado en el desayuno de esa mañana, y Ted no pudo más que sólo reír por lo bajo ante la escena que esa familia le regalaba cada mañana.

Lily, sentada en sus piernas, llamó su atención. Con una pequeña sonrisa le indicó que ya había terminado su bocado, Edward la felicitó y partió otro pedazo del panqueque, para dárselo a la pequeña que ya tenía la boca abierta.

James frunció el ceño, y Albus hizo una mueca de desprecio mirando a su no tan pequeña hermana (¡tienes nueve años Lily, ya puedes comer tú sola!). Harry sólo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza, pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? Esa pequeña niña era la princesa de la familia.

—Con el tiempo se hará una caprichosa. —Reclamó Ginny, sentándose en su lugar para desayunar. Harry se inclinó hacia su esposa, y le besó con ternura la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Tu artículo fue estupendo, Ginny. —Le comentó. Ella sonrió apenas, sin decir nada, pero sintiéndose como esa niña de catorce años que se emocionaba con tan sólo una sonrisa de Harry Potter.

Ted sólo pudo pensar en lo equivocada que estaba la señora Potter en sus palabras respecto a la menor de la familia. Él, por su parte, aseguraba que Lily jamás sería una niña caprichosa. Podía ser consentida y acostumbrada a ella, pero era lo suficientemente lista y noble como para poder ser una mujer caprichosa. En cierta forma, esa pequeña niña le recordaba a Victoire Weasley.

Consentida, presumida y arrogante. Y aún con todo eso, su novia era la mujer más bondadosa que había conocido. También era una chica con demasiada paciencia, él estaba seguro que era un torpe sin remedio en demasiadas ocasiones, pero Victoire siempre estaba ahí para hacerlo sentir más de lo que él creía que era. De alguna forma, llenaba ese eterno vacío con el que tenía que vivir.

—Edward. —El metamorfómago levantó la mirada, en dirección a la pelirroja. El tono de su voz le hizo creer que ya llevaba hablándole un rato, pero él había permanecido perdido en sus pensamientos. Lily Luna soltó una risita, y picó la mejilla de Teddy. — ¿En qué pensabas? Te he estado hablando. —Le reclamó la mujer, pero en sus labios apareció una ligera sonrisa, desvaneciendo cualquier pizca de molestia en su expresión y voz.

—Oh, lo siento, Ginny… ¿Qué me decías?

— Qué tal tu primer día en el trabajo. —Respondió Harry en lugar de su esposa. La pelirroja a su lado asintió, y las miradas de los tres niños Potter se dirigieron a él con curiosidad.

— ¡Sí, Teddy, cuéntanos! ¿Viste a un dragón?—Se adelantó James, inclinándose en la mesa para poder escuchar mejor lo que su "hermano mayor" tuviera que decirle. Ted dejó escapar una suave risa, negando con la cabeza. Albus pareció sonreír con triunfo ante la ingenuidad de su hermano, y se burló de él, ganándose una mirada de absoluta molestia por parte de Sirius.

—Quedarás en Slytherin. —Le dijo al menor. Albus pareció perder toda expresión de burla y frunció la nariz, molesto.

— ¡Mamá, dile que deje que molestar!—Exclamó el pequeño, colorándose de la furia que sólo Sirius podía provocar en él. El Gryffindor lanzó una carcajada, y señaló a su hermano mientras repetía una y otra vez: "Serpiente, serpiente, serpiente".

— ¡Ya basta los dos! ¿Qué les he dicho sobre interrumpir a las personas cuando hablan? Si ya terminaron de desayunar, vayan a cambiarse. Hoy iremos a casa de su tío Ronald. —Lily dio un gran grito de alegría, y de un salto, escapó de los brazos de Teddy, corriendo dirección a las escaleras.

— ¡Sí! Hugo me debe un par de ranas de chocolate. —Comentó con gran diversión, y subió tan rápido por las escaleras que lo último que vieron de la pequeña fue el ondeo de su bata rosada, que usaba cada mañana.

Esta noticia pareció alegrar de cierto modo a Albus, que seguramente estaba ansioso por estar con Rose, lejos de las molestas burlas de su hermano mayor. Sirius, en cambio, esperaba simplemente la llegada de la tarde para hurgar en las cajas de la mercancía de Sorilegios Weasley, que su tío Ron guardaba en el sótano. Sin más, ambos niños se levantaron de la mesa, y después de llevar su platos a la cocina, subieron corriendo las escaleras. Una competencia más entre ambos.

—Estos niños me volverán loca. —Susurró la mujer, negando con la cabeza.

—A mí me caen bien.—Comentó su esposo, con una sonrisa que compartió con su ahijado.

Para Ted, las mañanas con la familia Potter eran casi una rutina, tanto como llegar en la noche a preparar la cena en su casa. Su abuela Andrómeda cocinaba, pero no era tan buena en ello. "Tu abuelo tenía el mejor sazón, y el muy él jamás quiso darme secreto alguno", solía quejarse cuando la cena salía quemada de vez en cuando. Por eso Teddy se hacía cargo de ello cada noche, o a veces, se limitaban a pedir comida por teléfono.

— En fin, disculpa la escena, Teddy… Nos contabas de tu primer día. —El muchacho le sonrió ligeramente, y por su mente pasó cada momento del día anterior. El llanto de Mary, su inesperado enfado, su casi despido, y finalmente, el comienzo de esa historia que quiso saber durante toda su vida.

Esa historia, que bien sabía, ayudaría a llenar el vacío de un niño huérfano.

—Fue… Genial. —Se limitó a decir. Por más que quisiera gritar de felicidad y platicarles sobre Mary McDonald, una parte de él se resistía a hacerlo. Las palabras de su padrino la mañana anterior permanecían en su mente, y eso limitaba las cosas. Quizá ellos no podrían entender la necesidad que Edward sentía por conocer sobre su padre, y ahora, sobre Mary.

Había algo en ella que le intrigaba de sobremanera. No lucía tan mayor, pero en sus ojos había una tristeza inmensa que parecía helar su sangre.

Era casi como si, en sus ojos azul, viera reflejado el dolor de Harry, de Molly Weasley, de George o de su abuela Andrómeda.

— ¿Sólo "genial"?—Cuestionó Harry, frunciendo el ceño en desacuerdo de esa información tan corta. Teddy rió por lo bajo, y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué más puedo decir? No es como si tuviera toda una historia.—Ginny se levantó de la mesa, y recogió los platos restantes que había sobre ella. Harry, desviando la atención de su ahijado hacia su esposa, se ofreció a lavar lo platos, a lo que Ginny respondió con un rotundo: "No".

—En fin, ¿nos vamos, Ted?—Y ahí estaban esas palabras que Lupin llevaba esperando toda la mañana. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se levantaron, dejó que su padrino se despidiera de Ginevra, y una vez hecho, se dirigieron a la chimenea, utilizando los polvos Flú en ésta ocasión.

Ted apenas podía controlar el cosquilleo que invadía su estómago. Contaba las horas, los minutos y los segundos para que llegara el momento de escuchar a Mary McDonald, escucharla hablar sobre el pasado.

Un pasado que él jamás pudo conocer, a pesar de que le pertenecía a su padre.

**. . . . .**

—He terminado los últimos informes. —Ted giró sobre la silla de ruedas, hacia el escritorio de su jefa. Había una extraña emoción en su voz que le fue imposible disfrazar, al igual que el cambio de tonalidad en su cabello. Mary lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, y entonces tomó los papeles que su nuevo asistente le extendía. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa de inocencia, que de inocente no tenía nada.

Ella conocía bien ese tipo de sonrisas. Era como las de Sirius Black, cuando se acercaba sólo para molestarla, ¡o Marlene! Con sus eternas luchas de cosquillas. La rubia se mantuvo invicta hasta el final.

—No veo ningún problema en ellos, así que mañana temprano se los haré llegar al Departamento de Aurores.—Dijo la mujer, girando en su silla para acomodar los últimos informes junto a una pila de papeles que habían pasado revisando durante todo el día. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, y enarcó las cejas.—Vaya, hemos terminado antes de lo esperado.—El joven sólo amplió la sonrisa, y se inclinó en el escritorio sin retirar la vista de la mayor. Mary hizo una pequeña mueca, y en sus adentros pensó los gracioso que Teddy lucía. Tal como si fuera un niño a punto de dormir, pero que necesitaba de una historia para poder hacerlo.

—Estaba emocionado, me gusta este trabajo. —McDonald sabía que él no mentía ni un poco, ella misma lo veía disfrutar de lo que hacía, maravillarse de cada artículo e informe que tenía que recibir, o él mismo hacer. Aunque también era cierto que el muchacho apresuró el trabajo por una razón. Una sola razón.

_Ella._

—No lo dudo, Ted. —Dijo la mujer, y se llevó la mano al cabello, soltando la pinza que lo mantenía atado durante toda la tarde. Su cabello castaño cayó a sus lados, en las raíces ya se podían apreciar los primeros rastros de canas. Oh, la dolorosa edad.

Él se levantó, y caminó al rincón de la oficina donde dejaba su morral. De ella sacó un par de emparedados, y volvió al escritorio como si nada. Mary lo miró fijamente, y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba cubriendo sus labios, reteniendo las risas que no paraban de escaparse.

—Hey, eso es grosero. —Le comentó el chico, frunciendo el ceño. Mary lo miró, con la risa aún presente en ella, y negó con la cabeza, levantando una mano.

— Lo siento, Ted, pero… Parece como si vinieras a ver una película.—Se burló la mujer, y a pesar de su comentario, ella abrió el cajón de su escritorio, sacando dos jugos. Teddy quiso reclamarle, ¡y también reírse de ella! Sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír, y negar levemente.

—Inmadura.—Murmuró con solemnidad. McDonald entre abrió los labios, indignada, pero al segundo volvió a reír. ¡Muchacho insolente!, quiso gritarle, pero no valía la pena. No cuando él le había llevado un emparedado, y ella tenía tanta hambre. Hicieron un intercambio justo, y sin dejar pasar más tiempo, Lupin volvió a hablar. — ¿Seguirás contándome? ¿Qué pasó después de la selección de casas? Es emocionante, ¿sabes? No hubo nadie que pudiera hablarme sobre eso, ¡en fin! ¿Esa noche te hiciste amiga de mi padre, Mary? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Y Sirius y James? ¿Lily?

Las preguntas eran tantas que Mary apenas podía procesar tanta información de golpe. A cada palabra, los recuerdos la atacaban como si de una furiosa ola se tratara. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que ese niño era siempre así? Puso ambas manos en alto, y arrugó el entrecejo, una simple señal para que él se detuviera.

— Oh, basta, basta… Eres un niño. —Le recriminó la mujer. — ¿Es que no conoces el término _Paciencia_? ¡Dios, Lupin!—Rodó los ojos, ligeramente exasperada. El joven se encogió de hombros, apenado, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de inocencia de sus labios.

¿Era acaso por el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior? ¿O por qué de pronto todo él le recordaba a todo el pasado?

Niño tonto, llegaste a mover mi mundo como tu padre lo hizo.

—Seguiré contándote, Ted. Pero no continuaré donde me quedé, porque francamente, no hay mucho que contar… No me hice amiga de tu padre, apenas logramos cruzar un cordial saludo por cuatro años. —Ella se encogió de hombros, y a Lupin le sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que ella dijo esas palabras. Significaba, acaso, ¿Qué nunca fueron amigos? Frunció el ceño, confundido, y Mary le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, mientras abrí el empaque de su emparedado.—No fuimos muy unidos en un principio. Como dije, sólo un cordial saludo por cuatro años. Yo era amiga de Lily, y a la vez, él lo era de ella. Concordábamos en los lugares, pero jamás fuimos más allá que el simple: "Hola".

— Entonces, ¿cómo…?

— ¿Cómo fue que me enamoré? Oh, Ted, recuerda que te dije que no debías interrumpir la historia, por eso, déjame continuar. —Él asintió en silencio, abrió el jugo, y bebió un poco de él, para luego imitar a Mary, y abrir también su sándwich.

—Trataré de ya no interrumpir. —Murmuró el chico, y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, esperanco con impaciencia que la mujer continuara con su relato.

Ella suspiró, y en su mente se presentó el vago recuerdo, que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar completa nitidez. El recuerdo de esa tarde, cuando más que un "Hola" se dijo entre ellos.

—Es una historia larga. —Murmuró ella, y casi como si estuviera ahí, volvió a sentir la tela de su túnica ondear a su rápido paso, los libros en sus brazos, y la molestia de no encontrar ese maldito pergamino.

Quién pensaría que, de una forma tan torpe e impulsiva, se conocerían.

Y ya no habría marcha atrás.

**. . . . .**

— ¿¡POR QUÉ A MÍ!?—Exclamó la chica en alto, rebuscando en su morral con total desesperación. ¡Había tardado horas en hacer esa redacción! ¿Y ahora, de la nada, la había perdido? _"Torpe, torpe Mary"_, pensó la castaña, haciendo distintas muecas en su rostro. A veces era desespero, otras ansiedad, resignación o absoluta tristeza. Y entonces, llegaba la rabia. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? Se acomodó el morral, sacó algunos libros que sostuvo con una mano, y siguió rebuscando desesperadamente. Sólo tenía un día más para hacer la tarea, y si contaba las horas de clase, es sólo le dejaba esa misma tarde, y la noche. Maldijo un par de veces en susurros, pero no fue hasta que su morral resbaló de sus manos al igual que sus libros, y la chica gruñó de desesperación. Todo estaba tirado en el suelo. — ¡Me lleva la…!

— ¿McDonald?—La voz llamó por completo su atención, y se giró de pronto hacia donde había escuchado a la persona. Sus mejillas se coloraron de inmediato, y desvió la mirada, con una mueca en sus labios.

— Remus… Perdona si has escuchado algo que no.—Murmuró la Gryffindor, apenada. El castaño la miró con cierta confusión, y luego bajó la mirada hacia los pergaminos y libros tirados en el suelo. Hizo una apenas visible mueca, y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Todo es es tuyo?—Ella dio un ligero respingo, agachó la mirada hacia donde estaban todos sus útiles, y asintió repetidas veces.

—He perdido mi redacción de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, creo que la dejé en los jardines, pero al volver no pude encontrarla. ¡Y mira!—Exclamó, señalando todas sus cosas en el suelo. Suspiró con resignación, y se hincó en el piso para empezar a acomodar todo de nuevo. —No logro encontrarla… la he perdido. No es justo, de verdad me había esforzado. Ésta vez sin la ayuda de Lily. —Mary no había caído en la cuenta de lo mucho que estaba hablando, así que cuando lo notó, decidió no decir palabra alguna. ¿Qué necesitaba Lupin de sus problemas? _"Torpe Mary"_, se repitió de nuevo.

—Eso sí que es mala suerte. —Comentó él, y ella alzó la mirada, sorprendida. Pudo haber jurado que el chico ya se había marchado hace un rato; pero no, ahí estaba, frente a ella, en cuclillas y extendiendo hacia ella un libro. Mary le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento, y guardó el último libro que quedaba ahí en su morral.

—Ni que lo digas. —La castaña lanzó un bufido, de completo disgusto, y en sus labios volvió a presentarse esa mueca de frustración que la hacían ver casi como una niña. —Esto es peor que, cuando el año pasado, tiré jugo sobre mi tarea accidentalmente.—Remus rió sin poder evitarlo, y Mary lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. — ¡Ah! ¿Acaso te da gracia, Lupin?—Preguntó, queriendo sentirse enfadada. Pero por Merlín que no podía sentirse así, no cuando Lupin era una persona que reía poco, y sólo cuando se trataba de estar cerca de sus amigos. Él dejó de reír de inmediato, y negó con la cabeza.

— No, claro que no… Es que una vez… Me pasó lo mismo. —Esta vez fue el turno de ella para reír.

— Eres un pésimo mentiroso. —Comentó ella con cierta diversión, hasta que el recuerdo de que tenía que hacer tarea llegó de nuevo a su mente. Mary suspiró con reginación, y alzó su mano para despedirse. — Debo hacer de nuevo la tarea, nos vemos, Remus.

—Adiós. —Él dio la vuelta en la dirección contraria, tenía que verse con sus amigos a orillas del Lago, sin embargo, una pequeña molestia le llenó el pecho. Él no era culpable de nada, aunque, ¿no era malo dejar a esa chica hacer la tarea de nuevo? Quizá podía prestarle la suya propia… Quizá… Después de todo, era la mejor amiga de Lily. Y justo cuando pensó en la amable voz de su amiga, el chico se dio la vuelta, y caminó tras la Gryffindor que había dejado marchar. — ¡Eh, McDonald!—La castaña se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta. Entre abrió los labios sin saber qué decir, y Remus supuso que esa era una buena reacción.

Apenas si, por obligación, los buenos días se daban.

— ¿Olvidaste algo?—Preguntó, y él negó con la cabeza.

— Quería decirte que podía copiar de mi tarea, bueno, no copiar… Guiarte, ¿tú me entiendes, no?—Ella negó lentamente, mirándolo con cierto escepticismo. ¿Remus Lupin estaba dirigiéndole más de dos palabras? ¿Ese extraño y reservado chico? Llegó a creer que era obra de Sirius Black, siempre haciéndola rabiar, aunque… ¿Qué podía obtener de eso? No, quizá Lupin estaba siendo sincero.

— La verdad es que no te entiendo…

— Me refiero a que te prestaré mi tarea, y tú podrás…

—Sí, sí, esa parte sí que la entiendo. —Le interrumpió la castaña, y entonces sonrió, apretando un libro contra su pecho. Él simplemente no pudo entender por qué ella sonreír de esa forma. —Lo que no entiendo es por qué me prestarías tu tarea. Sé que eres buen chico, pero… No somos cercanos.

—Eres amiga de Lily. —Dio como respuesta suficiente, encogiéndose de hombros. Mary asintió lentamente, y decidió que esa razón era lo suficientemente convincente. Quizá, si Remus estuviera en su lugar, ella habría hecho lo mismo.

_"Bueno, mis tareas no son tan buenas como las de él… ¡Tendría por primera vez una tarea de primer nivel!"_, el pensamiento la hizo sonreír ampliamente, hasta que se sintió como una mala persona que estaba aprovechándose de la amistad de su mejor amiga con ese chico, y frunció los labios.

— No es necesario, Remus. Yo perdí mi tarea, debo hacerla de nuevo. Aún así, de verdad, muchas gracias.—Agradeció con plena sinceridad. Era una de las cualidades de Mary, ser sincera… Al menos, eso era lo que ella creía, porque en ocasiones, no era tan sincera como quería.

— ¿Hoy por ti, mañana por mí?—Sonrió él, y Mary enarcó una ceja mientras lo miraba. Correspondió la sonrisa, y alzó la mano hacia él.

—Trato hecho, Lupin.

— No podrás romperlo, McDonald.—Ella rió ante la seriedad de las palabras del chico, pues sabía que eran una broma. Retomó su camino, hasta que Remus tuvo que retenerla del brazo. La chica frunció levemente el ceño, y alzó la mirada para preguntar qué era lo que había pasado.

— Caminas muy rápido, ¿siempre eres así de nerviosa?—La chica titubeó un poco, e hizo una nueva mueca. Pareciese que Mary tenía la expresión adecuada para cada situación del día.

— Eso creo… Nadie lo había dicho. Debe ser por la tarea, y este año son los TIMO's, dime, ¿acaso tú no estás por perder la cordura?—El tono de Mary se fue elevando conforme avanzaba en sus palabras, hasta que ella misma notó el tono elevado de su voz. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y agachó la mirada, iniciando de nuevo con su paso, aunque esta vez procuró no caminar tan rápido.

Mary era alegre y espontánea, siempre y cuando se encontrara con las personas a las que estaba acostumbrada. Como sus amigas, o Frank Longbottom. Él era muy gracioso y torpe, y aunque Marlene disfrutaba de ponerle a cada momento el pie, el chico era muy buen amigo de todas. También estaba James, no llevaban una gran amistad que los uniera por completo, pero el hecho de que el chico se la pasara tras Lily Evans, era normal viéndolo de vez en cuando a lado de Mary (Marlene o Dorcas) pidiendo algún buen consejo. Sirius entraría, quizá, en ese grupo. Aunque claro, con él la historia era completamente diferente.

Y cuando Mary estaba cerca de personas que no conocía lo suficiente, solía cohibirse y hablar poco. En especial con alguien como lo era Remus. Tranquilo y reservado. McDonald no gustaba mucho del silencio, y de ese misterio que envolvía al chico a su lado.

Jamás olvidaría ese día en la selección de casas hace años atrás, cuando se presentó a él. Su tacto frío, y su apariencia enfermiza. No era que le desagradara estos aspectos de él, era simplemente que… Él era extraño, y la hacía sentir nerviosa de alguna forma.

El trayecto a la Sala Común fue en silencio, y pareció tedioso y eterno. Tanto que tuvo que retener el impulso de suspirar una vez que cruzo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Subiré por mi redacción, no te vayas, ¿sí?—Ella sonrió levemente, y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me iría? Estás a punto de prestarme tu tarea, es oportunidad de una en un millón. Espera a que se lo cuente a Dorcas, me envidiará en serio.—Remus mostró una apenas visible sonrisa, y subió los escalones rumbo a los dormitorios de chicos.

_—Espera, espera, Mary… ¿Entonces mi padre y tú no eran amigos?—La mujer frunció el ceño, al verse nuevamente interrumpida en su historia. Teddy sonrió, y ladeó la cabeza. Ésta vez, ella se limitó a dar una respuesta concreta._

_—Ya te he dicho que por cuatro años no, ¿es que no escuchas? Ahora no vuelvas a interrumpir, este inicio te parecerá de lo más tedioso, pero es nuestro inicio. Ahora, ya no interrumpas._

Tamborileó los dedos sobre una de las mesas en la Sala Común, e intentó silbar una de sus canciones favoritas. Claro qe el silbido nunca fue uno de sus grandes talentos, y terminaba por casi escupir. Se limpió los labios, molesta, y esta vez intentó con tararear la melodía. Sí, eso definitivamente le salía mejor que el dichoso silbido.

—¿_Just like heaven_?(*****)—Dio un respingo en su asiento, y se giró sólo para ver al delgado castaño caminar hacia ella, con un pergamino en la mano. Ella sonrió ligeramente, y asintió ante la pregunta.

—Me gusta mucho esa canción.—Comentó ella, con un encogimiento de hombros. Él siguió caminando, y se sentó en frente, extendiéndole el pergamino.

—¿Y a quién no le gustaría? Desde los primeros segundos, ya quieres sacar a bailar a alguien.—Mary rió ligeramente, y asintió dándole la razón al chico. Aceptó el pergamino, gustosa, y lo extendió, para después acomodar sus propias cosas, y empezar (de nuevo) con su tarea.

— ¿Y a quién sacarías a bailar tú?—Preguntó la chica, sin detener su incesante curiosidad. Alzó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con un Remus sonrojado, e incómodo, intentando responder a eso per parecía complicarse demasiado.

— N-Nadie, era un decir.—Ella se encogió en su lagar, apenada._ "Torpe Mary"_, se repitió por millonésima vez en la mente. Entendía que había sido una pregunta repentina e indiscreta. Era obvio que a él le gustaba alguien (¡era tan obvio cuando se le preguntaba directamente!), pero eso era un tema que a ella no le incumbía por más amiga de Lily que fuera. — ¿Con quién bailarías tú?—Contratacó el muchacho, y ella entre abrió los labios, quedándose muda por completo. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ojo por ojo, ¿no era así?

— P-Pues… Nadie, sí, nadie. —Murmuró la chica, y oprimió los labios obligándose a sí misma a poner completa atención a su tarea, sin distraerse.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos a ambos, y la incomodidad entre los dos pareció volverse comodidad. Un silencio compartido, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en la idea de un amor casi imposible, y el dolor de un amor no correspondido. Pareciese, que en el silencio, los dos entendieran el sentimiento.

Se miraron, y sonrieron ligeramente. Un momento que duró menos de un segundo, y ambos volvieron a sus propios pensamientos.

Ella, en la eterna sonrisa de niño, y ojos brillantes de color metálico.

Él, en la mirada dulce de unos ojos esmeralda.

Ambos, imposibles.

Pasó media hora, Mary seguía concentrada en su propia redacción. Parecía llevar más de la mitad, y Remus sonrió al notar que ella apenas si volteaba a ver su tarea. Pareciese que la chica estaba haciendo todo ella sola, sin ayuda alguna. Tenía una buena memoria.

Del bolsillo de su túnica, sacó una barra de chocolate. En cuanto la abrió, Mary alzó la mirada, y la fijó en el dulce. El sólo olor del chocolate fue suficiente para distraerla de su absorción en su tarea. En ese preciso momento, recordó cuánta hambre tenía. Remus miró el chocolate, y luego a ella.

Reteniendo un suspiro de completa resignación, partió la barra justo a la mitad, y le extendió a ella la parte que quedaba envuelta.

— Luces hambrienta.—Ella se sonrojó avergonzada, seguramente Remus había notado esa mirada que daba al choclate. Sin embargo, lo aceptó, y en unos segundos, ya se había detenido de hacer la tarea para concentrarse en comer el chocolate.

— No he comido nada desde el desayuno… Esto de perder mi tarea me tuvo demasiado nerviosa.—Murmuró la chica, y sonrió en dirección al chico.—Gracias, al menos el hamb…

Pero ella no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía ya en sus labios, las palabras no salieron de ellos, y su momento fue interrumpido por la risa de Remus Lupin. Ella enarcó las cejas, sorprendida de verlo reír por segunda vez en su presencia.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Le cuestionó, y él, al volver a mirar, rió de nuevo. — ¡Lupin!—Exclamó la Gryffindor, comenzando a molestarse por la idea de no saber qué era tan gracioso. Él se inclinó hacia ella, y con el dedo pulgar, retiró la macha de chocolate que había quedado en el labio inferior de Mary.

—Tenías un poco de chocolate. —Ella se sonrojó de repente, y frunció el ceño, pasándose la mano por sus labios a pesar de que él ya había quitado la mancha.

—Definitivamente estás disfrutando de mis torpezas. ¿Mi mala suerte te alegra mucho este día, no es así?—Mary rodó los ojos, y agachó la mirada, volviendo a concentrarse en la redacción que estaba por terminar.

— Quizá sí, un poco. Debes admitir que eres graciosa, Mary.—El castaño se encogió de hombros, y se inclinó en la mesa, sólo para ver qué tanto llevaba la chica de esa redacción.

Ella pasó por alto que, por primera vez, Remus se refirió a ella por su nombre.

—Me gustaría más que te rieras conmigo, y no de mí.—Intentó parecer enfadada, pero no lo logró. Nuevamente no pudo fingir enojo con él. Era bueno verlo reír, sobretodo cuando, una semana atrás, el chico lucía de verdad enfermo. Pálido y cansado, casi sin energía. Y ahí estaba ahora, riéndose de ella.

_"Al menos se ríe de algo"._

Mary McDonald terminó la redacción, pero no la guardó en su mochila, así como Remus no regresó su propia tarea a la habitación. Ambos se habían hundido en una conversación sin salida alguna. Empezó sobre sus opiniones de la mala suerte, y entonces Mary continuó con la serie de anécdotas que contaría como mala suerte, Lupin reía cada que la chica levantaba los brazos y exageraba las escenas levantando la voz, y abriendo más sus ojos, como sorprendida. Entonces ella fingía molestarse, le recriminaba por ser un mal amigo y burlarse de ella. Pero no importaba nada, porque esa parlanchina y alegre chica le había llamado de una forma que él nunca esperó.

Amigo.

Esa palabra le resultó, repentinamente, maravillosa. ¿Por qué? Era simple, no había pasado más de dos horas con ella, y tras una larga conversación que cambiaba de tema a tema (como la primera vez que ella armó una caja musical, o cuando él tuvo que jalar a Peter hacia la superficie, cuando éste había resbalado y caído en el Lago. El calamar no tardó en ir a reclamar su pequeña y regordeta presa). Luego continuaron hablando de materias, y sobre los profesores. Mary aseguró que Slughorn era su profesor menos preferido. ¡Él tenía su propio club de alumnos sobresalientes! (Y no, Rem, te juro que no es envidia, pero eso es una discriminación. ¡Debería ayudar a quienes vamos mal en esa materia!).

En tan sólo unas horas, ya no eran "la mejor amiga de Lily" ni "el amigo reservado de James".

Eran Mary y Remus.

Compañeros de casa y grado, que por cuatro años no habían cruzado más que cordiales saludos y pequeñas sonrisas.

Se conocían, de nombre y rostro, y eso pareció ser suficiente por cuatro años.

Pero no más, porque con actos torpes e impulsivos, temas simples y risas sinceras, pudieron realmente conocerse.

Y preguntarse: Por Merlín, ¿cómo es qué nuestras vidas se cruzan hasta ahora?

Mary movía los brazos al ritmo de una inexistente melodía, y sus caderas danzaron torpemente para complementar su espontáneo baile. Remus estaba recostado en el sofá, mirándola y riendo ante los patéticos movimientos de la chica. ¡Sin música parecía una loca!

— ¡Vamos! Tienes que bailar también. —Rogó ella, agitando los brazos en su dirección, Remus negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, negándose siquiera a la simple idea de acompañarla. Prefería quedarse ahí sentado, abriendo una nueva barra de chocolate, riéndose de ella (o con ella).—_ I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's gray and Wenesday too…_

Vaya ironía, esta era una tarde de viernes.

—_ Thursday, I don't care about you._ —Se animó a entonar el chico, y Mary dio varios saltitos sobre su lugar, aplaudiendo, para continuar bailando al ritmo de la música imaginaria. —_It's Friday…_

— _I'm in love…_

Ese viernes fue el dia en que Mary y Remus se conocieron, y a partir de entonces, la historia comenzó.

_— ¿Así de simple?—Ted enarcó una ceja. Ambos habían terminado ya su emparedado, y de jugo quedaba poco. Mary tomó el último trago, y asintió, mirando al joven._

_— ¿Esperabas acaso fuegos artificiales? ¿Un "lo vi y me enamoré"? ¿Chocamos accidentalmente?—Rió levemente, negando con la cabeza. Volvió a mirarlo, y se encogió de hombros. Una pequeña sonrisa pareció iluminar todo su rostro, y sus ojos verde/azulado resplandecieron ante el recuerdo. —Fue así, Teddy. Así de simple comenzó._

_Y en lo simple, se esconde lo maravilloso._

— ¡James Potter es irremediablemente un idiota!—Mary despegó la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo, revista que le pertenecía a Marlene y que quizá más tarde le reclamaría. Dorcas se levantó de la cama repentinamente, y con gran suerte su amiga no cayó de ella de lleno en el suelo. Marlene, que salía del baño, miró a todas con cara de: "Oh, no, otro sermón sobre Por qué James Potter es irremediablemente un idiota, no por favor". McDonald tragó con pesadez, y dejó la revista en el borde de la cama. Casi pudo sentir los ojos marrón de Marlene mirarla fijamente.

— ¡Dinos algo que no sepamos, Evans!—Exclamó Dorcas, y seguido dio un largo bostezo.

—Me ha invitado a salir con él este San Valentín, por supuesto que yo me negué, ¿por qué querría pasar ese día con él? ¡En fin! Él insistió, y yo tuve que decirle que ese día lo pasaría con Sev, ¿me ha invitado, saben? No como algo más, sino como amigos, creo que quiere hablarme sobre la chica que le gusta y pedirme un consejo, no sé qué consejo podría darle yo, apenas si logro entenderme a mí misma como para…

— ¡Al punto, Lily! No le des vueltas al asunto.—Le interrumpió McKinnon, exasperada. La pelirroja caminó hasta su cama, y se lanzó sobre ella.

.—El punto es que Potter empezó a decir cosas malas de Sev, y entiendo que no es la mejor persona, ¡pero él es muy amable! Potter no lo conoce como yo. Me enojé, se enojó, nos gritamos…

_"Cuándo no"_, ironizó Mary en su mente, y prefirió guardarse esas palabras. Nadie quería una Lily Evans enojada y suelta por el castillo.

—Entonces se alejó de mí, dijo que ya no le importaba si aceptaba o no su invitación. ¿y saben qué hizo? ¿Saben qué hizo?

—No, Lily, no sabremos qué hizo si no nos lo dices.—Comentó Dorcas, parecía sentirse hastiada ya del tema. Y es que, últimamente, James Potter era un tema recurrente. Mary casi podía jurar que Lily gustaba de él, si no, ¿por qué demonios siempre hablaba de él? Claro, no eran las mejores palabras, pero no había otra cosa que no fuera "Me molesta que Potter haga esto… Como me enoja que Potter haga lo otro… ¡Odio cuando Potter hace eso!".

—Fue e invitó a otra chica. ¡Después de invitarme a mí! Claro que eso no me importa, que invité a quien quiera. Pero podría verse menos desesperado, es obvio que le dolió que yo me negara a ir con él… Es sólo un niño mimado, que hace berrinche cuando no obtiene lo que quiere.

— Y espero que algún día se canse de invitarla a salir, así veremos quién en el niño mimado. —Susurró Dorcas a Marlene, y la rubia se cubrió los labios para evitar que la risa escapara de ellos. Mary entrecerró los ojos, y las miró en desacuerdo, aunque claro, casi enseguida ella misma tuvo que obligarse a no reír.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? ¡La he oído!—Lily se levantó de su cama, y caminó hasta donde estaban Dorcas y Marlene. Ambas negaron rápidamente con la cabeza, y ésta vez Mary no resistió más, y estalló en risas a ver el rostro asustado que cada una de sus amigas tenían.

Dorcas frunció el ceño.

— Hablábamos del obvio amor secreto que Mary le profesa a Remus.—Esas simples palabras (¡una completa mentira, por supuesto!), fueron suficientes para que la castaña dejara de reírse como una tonta, y dejara fija su mirada en los ojos de Dorcas, que la miraba entre triunfante y divertida.

—Es cierto. —Susurró Lily, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, y se giró hacia su amiga, que seguía sin salir de su pequeño aturdimiento. — Desde hace un mes los dos pasan demasiado tiempo juntos… ¡Hasta se ven para desayunar! Ni siquiera nos esperas, Mary. Sale como alma que lleva el diablo cuando quedan para desayunar juntos.

"¿Alma que lleva el diablo?" Cuestionó Marlene por lo bajo, frunciendo el entre cejo en un intento por entender esa extraña frase. Dorcas se encogió de hombros. "Dichos muggles", fue su simple respuesta.

—N-No, Lils, estás equivocada… ¡Sólo somos amigos!—Exclamó la chica, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza, y si eso no bastaba, con las manos. ¿Pero como se les ocurría pensar semejante posibilidad? Remus era un amigo, sólo un buen amigo como ella era lo mismo para él.

Nunca se había desarrollado algo más que eso, ¡jamás!

.— Sí, claro, ¿y quién me explica las miradas cómplices? ¡O sus sonrisas estúpidas! Ustedes están completamente enamorados.—Marlene camino hasta la cama de Mary, y se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola por los hombros.—Oh, nuestra pequeña Mary ha crecido, ¡pronto tendrá su primer novio!

— ¡N-NO! Que somos amigos.

—No te creemos, McDonald, mejor admítelo de una buena vez. Remus te vuelve loca, bueno, al menos a él sí parece que lo traes babeando.

_"Mentira. Eso esa mentira"_, pensó Mary, negando con la cabeza. _"Yo no podría gustarle, porque a él le gusta… Bueno, es obvio que le gusta…"_ Pero no iba a decirlo, no traicionaría a su amigo de esa forma. Jamás lo diría, porque sólo era una sospecha, pero a veces Remus Lupin era tan obvio cuando dirigía esa mirada cargada de cariño hacia Lily.

—Remus no me gusta. No me gusta.—Repitió la castaña, pero parecía que, mientras más se negara a la idea, sus amigas más se convencían de lo contrario. "¡Claro que te gusta, te estás poniendo roja, Mary!" "Casi pareces un tomate".

_"No lo entienden, me avergüenza lo que están diciendo. Remus no me gusta por la simple razón de que a mí me gusta otra persona… ¡Ese idiota! Qué más quisiera yo que fuera Remus, pero no, tenía que ser…"_

— ¿Entonces, si no te gusta Remus, quién, Mary?—Lily se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja. La castaña agachó la mirada, y negó varias veces. No, ella misma se había prometido guardar el secreto de su pequeño amor imposible, y jamás lo revelaría. No a ella. No a Marlene.

_"¿Por qué mejor no me preguntan si he estudiado para los exámenes? ¿Por qué el amor es repentinamente tan importante?"_, quizá debían todas dejar de leer Corazón de Bruja, debían dejar de emocionarse por cosas tan bobas como el día de San Valentín.

— Si a Mary le gustara alguien más, lo notaríamos. —Comentó Marlene, como si fuese lo más obvio. — Está claro que no puede dejar de pensar en Lupin.

_"Oh, Marly, si tú supieras de la persona con la que no dejo de pensar"_

— Oh, sólo admítelo, Mary, no te vamos a juzgar.

_"No es eso, Dorcas, entiendan que digo la verdad"._

—Remus es un maravilloso chico, Mary, no hay nada de malo en que te guste. ¡Es perfecto para ti!

_"Lily, dices que es un buen chico pero no te detienes a verlo realmente. ¡Qué podrías saber tú!"_

Se levantó de la cama, avergonzada y enfadada. Sintiéndose casi humillada. Sí, no había nada de malo en que le gustase Remus, pero ahí estaba el problema, ¡no le gustaba! Y no iba a arruinar una gran amistad por esas estúpidas ideas. Pero tampoco podía decir la verdad.

Apenas si podía aceptar para ella misma lo enamorada que estaba de Sirius Black. Idiota, idiota Black.

— ¡Ya déjenme!—Exclamó, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, pero esta no alcanzó a cerrarse ya que ellas salieron tras su amiga, persiguiéndola mientras ella bajaba tan rápido como podía de las escaleras. Las risas de sus amigas hacían eco, y por primera vez, Mary supo lo que Lily debía sentir cada que ellas la molestaban con temas respecto a James.

"Sólo dilo, Mary" "¡Anda, dilo!", y justo cuando estaba por bajar los últimos dos escalones, y al límite de su abundante paciencia, Mary se giró hacia sus amigas. Sus ojos azul centellearon de enfado, y a la vez, con decisión.

— ¡Vale! ¡Me gusta Remus! ¿¡Y QUÉ!?—Gritó la chica, colorándose de las mejillas, y al dar la vuelta para seguir bajando, perdió por completo el equilibrio, y habría dado de lleno contra el suelo, si no fuera porque alguien la había sujetado antes de eso.

Alguien de reflejos rápidos, perfume varonil y eterna sonrisa de idiota.

La castaña quería que la tierra la tragase en ese momento. Todo era mejor que los ojos grises de Sirius Black mirándola con diversión, mientras la sostenía.

— Pero qué pasión en tus palabras, McDonald. Remus es un chico afortunado.—Ella se separó bruscamente de Black, como si su contacto quemara. Alzó la mirada, y aunque había pocas personas en la Sala Común, quien realmente le importó fue él.

Remus Lupin, sentado cerca de la chimenea, sin retirar la mirada de ella.

Al diablo con la pequeña esperanza de hacer que Sirius Black pudiera fijarse en ella. Y por supuesto, al diablo con la estupenda amistad que logró entablar con Remus Lupin.

Definitivamente, ya nada sería tan simple a partir de esa noche.

_"Torpe, torpe Mary"._

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo! ¿Saben? Seré sincera: No tenía nada de este capítulo, tuve que escribirlo todo hoy a partir de las 7 de la tarde. ¡Lo sé, soy telible!**

**Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero recuerden que sólo es el inicio. Los inicios no siempre tienen que ser como un cuento de hadas. Y ésta historia, claro está, no es un cuento de hadas.**

**Espero mucho que les haya gustado, y a partir de ahora, todo se pondrá emocionante. Esta historia ya me alocó adskjlfklñgk**

**(*) Sé que The Cure no es tan de esos tiempos, pero me gusta y #YOLO.**

**He hecho un video todo cake para promocionar este fic: **Remus&amp;Mary [FanFiction]**, pueden hallar mi canal de Youtube como: **_Dani Marescotti._

**_Marie Tolomei_, uniéndose a la campaña de rebelión en FanFiction que dicta: **_Leer y agregar a favoritos sin dejar review, es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo._

**No me toqueteen y se vayan, al menos páguenme el pasaje(?)**

**Cualquier cumplido, crítica, crucio u otro hechizo, es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


	4. IV: El Pacto

**Ésta vez ni me disculpo, si ya saben cómo soy, ¿pa' qué me creen mis "No pasa de hoy"? :v**

**Bien, bien, una enorme disculpa nuevamente por la tardanza. ¡De verdad lo siento! Soy un fucking desastre.**

**Este capítulo me causó más dolores de cabeza que el anterior; en mi opinión, ha quedado flojo y no sé... Espero sea suficiente (es que ésta historia ni siquiera ha comenzado).**

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a:**_ _Sharon, Irlanda y Diana_, **por su apoyo incondicional en la historia, y por creer en que ésta patética chica irresponsable tiene talento. Chicas, están endemoniadamente locas, _y las amo._**

**Sin más distracciones, ¡a leer!**

* * *

**Por las noches que no puedo recordar**

* * *

_**Capítulo IV: **El Pacto_

El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo esperado, ya era tarde, pero para esas dos personas encerradas en la oficina del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, el tiempo parecía no avanzar ni un solo segundo. Al contrario, estaban regresando en el tiempo.

Retrasando el reloj.

La risa de Edward inundaba la oficina, por momentos se detenía para retomar la respiración que comenzaba a hacerle falta, pero en cuanto su mirada se dirigía a la mujer detrás del escritorio, volvía a escapar una carcajada de sus labios. Mary, recargada sobre el respaldo de su silla, con los brazos cruzados, y el cabello castaño cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, sólo se limitaba a verlo fijamente. Fruncía la nariz en desacuerdo, pero de alguna forma, sus mejillas se coloraban ante las burlas del joven.

—Ted. —Llamó, frunciendo los labios. El cabello de Lupin se coloró de un rosa chillón, y se tuvo que cubrir la boca para retener la risa que seguía sin detenerse ni por un segundo. —Ted. —Volvió a llamar la mujer, y descruzó los brazos, tomando un muñequito de su escritorio (pisapapeles), y lanzándolo a la cabeza del menor. — ¡Edward Lupin!—Exclamó, logrando que el chico parara de reír de una vez por todas, y que su cabello lentamente volviera a su tono natural, el endemoniado azul eléctrico que le caracterizaba.

— ¡Discúlpame! Pero, ¿cómo no reírme?—Negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro. Mary pudo recordar esa misma expresión en distintas ocasiones cuando era joven, cuando Remus sonreía y era incapaz de castigar las bromas de James y Sirius. Sonrió ligeramente, hasta que recordó su enfado.

—No es gracioso. —Se defendió, frunciendo la nariz. Él volvió a reír, y se cubrió la cabeza para impedir que, de nuevo, otro objeto le fuera lanzado.

— ¡Es que imagino tu cara en ese instante, Mary! ¡Y la de mi padre!—Negó, riendo un poco más sin poderlo evitar. La mujer volvió a cruzarse de brazos, enfurruñada, y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres que continúe? Podemos pasar todo septiembre burlándonos de mi torpeza adolescente, o continuar la historia.—Dijo con voz baja, luchando contra el impulso de volver a callar al muchacho, pero esta vez con un golpe de su propia mano.

— ¡Vale, lo siento!—Alzó ambas manos en son de paz, hasta que las palabras de Mary le llamaron por completo la atención. Dio un salto sobre el asiento, y dirigió rápidamente la mirada al reloj. El tiempo había vuelto a avanzar, y era tarde.

— ¡Ya es septiembre!—Exclamó, y frunció el ceño.

Era el último año de Victoire, debía ir a despedirse de ella.

— ¿Hay algo importante que debas hacer, Ted?—La voz de su jefa lo volvió a la realidad, y sonrió, restándole importancia al tema.

— Nada aún, me iba a despertar temprano para ir a despedir a Victoire a la estación. Es su último año.—Encogió los hombros, y jugó con el envase vacío del jugo. Mary lo miró un par de segundos en silencio, con esa sonrisa de adolescente enamorado y el cabello tornándose ligeramente rosado; recordó lo bello que era sentir eso.

—Vete ya, Ted.

—Pero Mary, ¡la historia! Debes continuarla, ¿o me dejarás así?— Esta vez fue el turno de ella para reír, y comenzó a levantar la basura del escritorio, poniéndose de pie.

—La intriga hará esta historia mucho más emocionante, ¿no crees?—Comentó con cierto humor, tirando los empaques vacíos en el cesto de la basura que tenía a un lado de su escritorio.—Victoire Weasley, ¿cierto? Gabrielle me habló mucho de ella, y claro, mencionó que tú eras su novio...

—Sí, hace un año oficialmente. Aunque en realidad, yo siempre... Bueno... Ah.— El chico comenzaba a sentir algo de nervios al hablar de su propia historia, y es que aún con el pasar del tiempo, hablar del huracán que Victoire significaba en su vida, aún le resultaba difícil.—Siempre la he querido. Aunque tarde en darme cuenta de eso.

—Eso es normal, Ted. Cuando aún somos nuevos en esto de los sentimientos, no sabemos lo que sentimos, y por quién.—Comentó, parecía que era más un consejo para sí misma que para su asistente. Lupin la miró fijamente, acomodándose el saco, con sus cabellos castaños cayendo a sus lados y esa mirada azul verdosa que parecía siempre llenarse de melancolía.

—Ocurrió contigo, ¿no es así? Con mi padre...

—Edward...—Le llamó la atención, y le mostró una leve sonrisa, señalando hacia la puerta.—Mañana continuaré la historia. Ve a dormir temprano, ¿qué clase de joven eres? No seas insolente con tus mayores y lárgate ya.—Ted la miró en silencio, sólo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por primera vez, podía ver que la tristeza en los ojos de la mujer había disminuido, y se sintió bien.

—No tienes porque ponerte tan antipática.—Bromeó el joven, levantándose de la silla. Mary rodó los ojos como si estuviera molesta, aunque era claro que estaba riendo.—Fue una fantástica noche. Sabes cómo entretener a un hombre.—Y guiñó un ojo. La mujer entre abrió los labios, dispuesta a reclamar, pero sólo alcanzó a reír.

—Buenas noches, Ted.

—Descansa, Mary.—La puerta de la oficina se abrió, y en unos segundos, ella volvió a estar sola. Y sintió nuevamente toda esa carga sobre ella, esos ecos que no le dejaban dormir, y sólo pudo pensar que agradecía el momento en el que Ted apareció en su vida. O quizá era muy pronto para agradecer. Se acomodó el cabello nuevamente alzado con una pinza, y tomó su bolso, guardando un par de documentos en los que tenía que seguir trabajando. Probablemente eso no pasaría, sus párpados le pesaban al igual que sus pies al caminar, y si los recuerdos no le arrebataban el sueño, quedaría dormida apenas se quitara los zapatos.

Llegó a su departamento, había sido un día pesado en la oficina, y seguido de eso, el comienzo de la historia que contaba a Ted. McDonald aún no podía asegurar si rascar en el pasado era bueno para ella o no, pero había guardado tanto dolor dentro de ella que la necesidad de compartirlo la volvía loca. Si de algo estaba segura, era que cuando hablaba del pasado, de ese bello pasado de su juventud... Cuando recordaba, era como estar ahí.

Era como ser despertada con el almohadazo típico de Dorcas Meadowes.

Con Marlene McKinnon tardando más de lo debido en el baño. ("¡Sal de ahí ya, Marlene o voy a raparte!")

Con las quejas de Lily Evans cada desayuno/comida/cena sobre las insoportables cosas que hizo el insoportable James Potter (y cuando ella aceptó que lo quería, aguantar sus besos y cariñitos durante cada desayuno/comida/cena).

Las risas escandalosas de Sirius Black...

La forma en la que Remus acariciaba su cabello, y se inclinaba a susurrarle al oído: _"Huele a manzana"._

Quizá aún no podía decir con seguridad que contar sus recuerdos le harían bien, quizá no lo sabría nunca. Pero cada que sus labios se abrían para narrar sus recuerdos al curioso joven del cabello azul, su corazón daba un vuelvo. Y volvía a ser Mary.

Ésa Mary, que en algún momento se perdió.

**. . . . .**

—¿Me escribirás? Por favor hazlo, o tendré la tonta idea de que puedas estar olvidándote de mí y eso no lo permitiría y...—La melodiosa risa de Victoire Weasley lo detuvo de seguir hablando, y Ted frunció el ceño, sintiéndose molesto.—Hablo en serio, Vic.

—Teddy, sería bueno que de vez en cuando, me dejarás ser la novia en esta relación.—Comentó con humor la chica, y volvió a reír. Ted giró los ojos, y desvió la vista de la rubia frente a él, pero ella no lo dejó ir tan fácilmente, se abalanzó sobre sus brazos y le plantó un beso sorpresivo en los labios. Lupin la abrazó por la cintura, y la alzó un poco para continuar el beso.

—¡Agh, qué asco! ¡No hagan esto en público!—Exclamó James Sirius, siempre entrometiéndose en los asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Victoire y Edward se separaron, justo para ver al niño correr entre la gente como si huyera de un lobo feroz.

—Espero este año no se meta en tantos problemas.—Murmuró Ted, mirando la alborotada cabellera castaña del Potter desaparecer entre la multitud.

—Como si tú hubieses sido un ángel, Teddy.—Ironizó la muchacha, mirándolo con cierto reproche. Ted entre abrió los labios, fingiendo indignación, y la señaló con el dedo.

—Siempre fuiste tú quien me inclinaba a los problemas, Weasley.—Reclamó por lo bajo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nunca te amenacé con la varita, Lupin.—Rió ella, acariciando el cabello azul eléctrico de su novio. Él negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Y tus labios acaso no son un arma?—Enarcó una ceja, y la rubia volvió a reír. Se acercó para besarlo nuevamente, cuando la campana de partida comenzó a sonar estruendosamente en toda la estación. Ted se aferró aún más a la delgada cintura de su novia, y ella comenzó a separarse.

—Te escribiré cada semana, bobo.—Susurró sobre sus labios, y se separó finalmente de él, aunque aún se tomaban la mano. Ella le pidió que la soltara entre risas, y él se resginó a hacerlo. Tendrían tiempo de estar juntos en Navidad. Tendrían tiempo el resto de sus vidas.

—Ya vete, estoy harto de ti.—Bromeó él, liberando su mano. La chica corrió hasta el tren, y subió tan pronto como pudo. Se asomó por una de las ventanas en cuanto comenzaron a avanzar, y agitó la mano con fuerza. Ted se acercó, y corrió un tramo despidiéndose de su novia hasta que el expreso dio la vuelta, y ya no pudo ver más la sonrisa soñadora y el cabello rubio. Sin embargo, su aroma seguía impregnado en él. Como siempre, desde que eran niños.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la estación (aunque no fuese necesario, él sabía exactamente a qué hora partía el tren con destino a Hogwarts). Pensó que su padrino Harry estaría buscándolo para invitarlo a desayunar, y aunque sentía algo de hambre, Teddy Lupin estaba perfectamente dispuesto a renunciar al desayuno con tal de no esperar más por esa historia. No entendía la razón exacta de su emoción por saber cada detalle del pasado, una gran parte se concentraba en su desesperado deseo que conocer aún más a su padre, el padre que no estuvo a su lado, del que no conoció. Pero justo en ese momento, con su pecho acelerándose mientras sus pasos se apresuraban hacia el Ministerio de Magia, sintió que quizá había algo más que debería saber sobre su curiosidad. ¿Era Mary, acaso? Lucía sola y con un aura melancólica que él mismo podía sentir cuando estaba a su lado. En momentos se sentía culpable por hacer que su jefa recordara los detalles de su pasado, ese pasado que si bien era precioso no dejaba de ser difícil y doloroso. ¿Y si la estaba lastimando con eso? Y si... ¿Y si no?

—Debiste haber llegado ya...—Murmuró, volviendo a mirar la hora en cuanto salió de la chimenea. Fue empujado accidentalmente por un hombre que iba a prisa detrás de él: "¡Muévete, niño!", había gritado. Ted se limitó a soltar un largo suspiro, ignorando al hombre que ya iba varios metros lejos, con el portafolio golpeando a todo aquel que se le acercaba lo suficiente. Nadie podía evitarlo, así era el trabajo en el Ministerio. Cumpliría pronto dos semanas trabajando ahí, y ya se había acostumbrado a la presión que el trabajo en oficina conllevaba.

Siguió su camino, esta vez a un paso más rápido, el paso veloz que era usual entre sus compañeros de Departamento y entre otros de distintos sectores. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Mary, notó que ésta aún seguía cerrada. Ella no había llegado.

—Genial... Y yo sin desayunar.—Murmuró para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Es que quieres morir de hambre?—La voz seria de Mary hizo que se sobresaltara, y se giró rápidamente hacia ella. Allí estaba su jefa, con un traje beige y su cabello castaña alzado en un perfecto chongo. Mary siempre parecía tener bajo control su apariencia, pero las ojeras en sus ojos delataron a Ted de que quizá ella, nuevamente, no había tenido una buena noche.—Algo me decía que no ibas a desayunar... Toma.—La mujer le extendió una bolsa, a la vez que apartaba al joven de su camino; sacó la varita, para susurrar el hechizo que abría la puerta de su oficina (era necesario ese tipo de seguridad, guardaba expedientes importantes en ese cuarto). Teddy miró dentro de la bolsa, y sacó un jugo de calabaza y un emparedado de carne con queso; sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y entró a la oficina tras su jefa.

—Gracias, Mary.—Ella apenas lo miró, mientras ponía su saco en el respaldo de la silla, y se sentaba frente al escritorio. Él se acercó a la mesa a un costado, que desde hace dos semanas era su área de trabajo.

—No quiero que te desmayes a mitad del día.—Respondió ella, y le dedicó una apenas visible sonrisa, que él correspondió, antes de darle una gran mordida a su sándwich. Su cabello se tornó más azul de lo usual, signo de satisfacción.—Puedes retirarte temprano hoy, Ted... Debido al inicio de clases, nuestro Departamento se activa más de lo usual semanas antes de hoy, por eso, a partir de ahora, el horario se relajará hasta Navidad.—Comunicaba la mujer, con la vista metida en un folder frente a ella, de vez en cuando se giraba a hacer anotaciones en una libreta; los mensajes que debía mandar en esa tarde.

—Sabes perfectamente que no me iré temprano.—Dijo él, con una gran sonrisa. Mary lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Termina de comer y trabaja, niño.—Ordenó, pero una tenue sonrisa ladina se presenciaba en sus labios, que supo ocultar bien en cuanto abrió otro expediente, cubriendo su rostro.

—Si no hay demasiado qué hacer hoy, como dices tú, podrías continuar la historia...

—No.

—Oh, vamos, Mary... ¡Casi no pude dormir por la curiosidad! Quiero saber qué ocurre.—El metamorfómago frunció el ceño, inconforme, y siguió dando mordidas a su emparedado de carne. La castaña lo miraba de reojo de momento en momento.—Por favor.

—Trabaja.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Qué dijo mi padre?—Edward soltó una carcajada de tan sólo recordar lo último que Mary le había contado, y ella volvió a enrojecer de las mejillas.—¿Fueron novios por eso? ¡Qué cómico sería!

—El inicio de nuestra relación no es ni de cerca a lo gracioso.—Afirmó ella, con una mueca en los labios. Ted inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, e hizo un gracioso puchero. Casi pudo recordar a Sirius Black a su lado, siendo molesto como era usual en él: _"Vamos, Mary, haz esto por mí"_, repetía cuando quería que le cubriera de faltar a alguna clase. Como siempre, después de negarse por varios minutos, cedía al puchero acompañado con unos ojos de cachorro en la lluvia. Así lucía Ted, y ella ya sabía en que terminaría esa pequeña discusión.

—Por favor, Mary, hazlo por mí.—Y ahí estaban, los ojos de cachorro, con pupilas dilatadas y largas pestañas; ese chico lo estaba haciendo a propósito. ¿Cómo no notarlo? Su cabello se había colorado de un adorable amarillo. Ella suspiró.

—Bien.—Cedió finalmente. Él dio un salto para levantarse de su asiento, y corrió hasta el escritorio de ella, retirando la silla al frente, y sentándose tal como si fuera un niño pequeño a punto de escuchar un cuento para dormir; y quizá así se sentía, e imaginaba que debía haber sido así si su madre viviera, y le hubiera contado un cuento cada noche mientras su padre los miraba desde el umbral de su habitación. Solía imaginar esas múltiples escenas del "Y si ellos estuvieran vivos...", y descubrió que esa mirada la veía reflejada en Mary.

_"Si él viviera... ¿Habríamos tenido niños? ¿Les contaría yo esta historia?"_

—Mary...—Interrumpió él, antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando. La castaña lo miró con curiosidad.—Gracias por todo esto... La historia, de verdad... Gracias.—Murmuró; Mary mantuvo la mirada fija en él, y después de segundos en silencio, ambos sonrieron.

Había pasado tanto desde que ella sonrió así.

Había tan pocas personas en las que él confiaba.

—Bien, ¿dónde estábamos? ¡Ah, sí, ya recordé!—Se apresuró ella a responder, antes de que el chico volviera a reír.—Bien; Lily, Dorcas y Marlene me estaban presionando demasiado para admitir que Remus me gustaba... Luego de negarlo, insistieron en saber quién me gustaba...—Ella suspiró, negando levemente con la cabeza.—Así que tuve que decirlo, no, gritarlo... "¡Bien, me gusta Remus! ¿¡Y qué!?"—Repitió, y Ted volvió a reír. Esta vez, Mary decidió ignorarlo.

—Aunque te gustaba, ¿no?

—No... Bueno...—Mary frunció la nariz.—Sólo sigue escuchando la historia, ¿de acuerdo?—Suspiró, torciendo levemente los labios, que pronto se convirtió en una nostálgica sonrisa. La misma nostalgia que abundaba en su historia, lo que le hacía regresar el tiempo y verse a sí misma sentada en el sofá de la Sala Común, con su peinado en trenza hacia un lado, sufriendo un amor infantil no correspondido.—En ese tiempo, Ted... Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sirius Black.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Sirius!? ¡No puede ser!—El chico abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y ella asintió.

—...Ya te lo dije, Teddy. Cuando somos nuevos en los sentimientos, no sabemos lo que sentimos... Y por quién.

**. . . . . **

—Vamos, Mary... No es para tanto...—Lily Evans estaba colorada de lo avergonzada que se sentía en ese momento. Marlene prefería no hablar para no meter aún más la pata en el asunto. En cuanto a Dorcas, sentada a un lado de Mary, trataba de animarla.

—Lils tiene razón, Mary. ¡No es para tanto!—Tomó un gran pedazo de pastel de calabaza, y sin previo aviso, lo metió en la boca de la castaña justo cuando ésta iba a hablar. La castaña le miró con el ceño fruncido, y no le quedó de otra que terminarse el bocado de pastel que tenía en la boca. Las ganas de decir algo se fueron, y la tristeza volvió a invadirla. ¿Es que sus amigas no notaban lo humillante que había sido? Al fin tenía un muy buen amigo, Remus era estupendo y... Frunció los labios, no quería pensar más en el tema. Sabía que ya todo estaba perdido. Adiós amistad, y adiós Sirius.

Marlene carraspeó un poco, no había hablado demasiado durante el desayuno, y aunque McDonald sentía curiosidad de lo que pudiera decir, prefería que no dijera nada. ¡Que ninguna mencionara más algo al respecto!

—Mira, sólo...—Pero McKinnon no terminó he hablar cuando alguien había llegado a la mesa de los leones, interrumpiéndola. La morena torció los labios, y Dorcas comenzó a reír apenas notó de quien se trataba. Lily Evans, metida en la lectura de un libro, ni alzó la mirada. Ya imaginaba esa escena, como cada mañana desde hace dos años atrás.

—M-Marlene.—Saludó el muchacho de túnica de Ravenclaw. Alzó la mano, y sonrió un poco. Esa típica sonrisa de ingenuidad en Caradoc Dearborn. Mary agradeció su llegada, al menos Marlene se había quedado callada.

—Hey, Caradoc, ¿qué pasa?—Preguntó con naturalidad, aunque ya se sabía a lo que venía el muchacho. Más que un Ravenclaw, debió haber sido Hufflepuff por su incapacidad para rendirse.

—Es sobre Hogsmeade, la próxima salida, ¿te gusta...?—Pero fue interrumpido por las risas de Dorcas, y la voz burlona de la castaña. Lily sólo suspiraba resignada: _"¿Es que Potter no podría ser así con sus acosos? Al menos, Dearborn es agradable"._

—Oh, no, Caradoc, sabes que yo jamás tengo citas para ir a Hogsmeade. Mejor invita a alguien más.—Y siguió comiendo, como si el rubio jamás hubiese llegado a interrumpirlas. Mary observó con pena la mirada desilusionada del muchacho, mientras éste se alejaba.

Caradoc y Marlene eran muy buenos amigos desde primer año, cuando habían trabajado juntos en Pociones. Marlene había echo estallar el caldero y tuvieron que quedarse la tarde entera a limpiar. Era casi gracioso como dos personas tan diferentes podían ser amigos tan cercanos; quizá era por al actitud aventuresca de Marlene y la timidez de Dearborn por lo que encajaban tanto. A su tercer año, él comenzó a pedirle una cita a Hogsmeade. Marlene, por su parte, no consideraba a los chicos y las citas asuntos de su interés. _"No, Caradoc... Por ahora, ¿vale?"_, solía repetirle, y él sólo seguía siendo su amigo.

—Pobre Caradoc... Deberías dejar de darle ilusiones de que te gusta.—Le recriminó Dorcas, con un tono burlesco.

—Y me gusta, es como un perrito bajo la lluvia que quieres conservar, pero no cuidar, ¿me entiendes?—Rió, encogiéndose de hombros. En su rostro, color canela, de finas facciones y ojos marrón, se presentó su usual sonrisa de burla y egolatría.—Somos diferentes, bla, bla, bla... Además, ¿qué él no es gay? Parece gay.—Lily frunció el ceño, no de acuerdo con el comentario, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Marlene no solía escuchar cuando le hablaban de su relación con el Ravenclaw. La morena dio un trago a su jugo, y miró hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, visualizando al grupito de Potter.—Además, si tuviera que salir con alguien, sería alguien muy diferente a Caradoc...—Murmuró, y Mary se encogió más en su asiento sabiendo ya a quién se refería Marlene. Era lógico... Marlene y Sirius eran tan parecidos.

Lily sólo negó con la cabeza, ante lo obstinada que McKinnon podía llegar a ser. _"El día que pierda la atención de Caradoc, seguro también pierde la cordura"._

—Buen día, mujeres.—Sirius Black se acercó a ellas, con su característica sonrisa ladina. Lily gruñó por lo bajo, y cerró el libro que leía. Con Black cerca, no necesitaba demasiado tiempo para...

—¡Pelirroja!—_Eso._ Rodó los ojos en el momento que James se acercó a ella, rodeándola con el brazo. Eso siempre era una acción sucida, hace un par de semanas cuando había hecho lo mismo, Lily no dudó en golpearle el estómago y dejarlo doblado por la falta de aire. En esta ocasió, pareció correr suerte. Evans sólo se alejó bruscamente, mirándole de una forma que nunca era una buena señal.

—Píerdete, Potter.

—¡Cuánto ruido, Evans! Me pareció decir que dijiste "Piérdete" cuando querías decir: "Luces particularmente atractivo esta mañana, James".—Ella le golpeó con el libro en el brazo.

—¡Dije: Piérdete!—Y dicho esto, se alejó de todos dirección a la salida del Gran Comedor, donde Severus Snape la esperaba. Le ofreció el brazo, y Lily lo tomó, sin mirar atrás. James soltó un bufido, y se cruzó de brazos, regresando la atención a sus amigos.

—No digas nada, Cornamenta.—Le reclamó Remus, por lo bajo. Mary finalmente tomó el valor para alzar la cabeza, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Lupin que la apartó tan pronto como pudo, con las mejillas sonrojándose.—Yo... Eh, no tengo hambre. Nos vemos después.—Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, andando a paso rápido hasta la salida. McDonald apretó los labios, y miró hacia Dorcas y Marlene.

—No es para tanto, ¿eh?—Musitó, enfadada, y se levantó de la mesa, casi corriendo tras su amigo. Si es que aún podía llamarlo de esa forma. Aún no podía entender cómo es que solía ser tan torpe y descuidada, y no aprendía de sus errores. Bien, su gran secreto sobre su infantil amor por Sirius Black estaba a salvo (más que a salvo, para su propio gusto), pero eso conllevaba que su mejor amigo ahora no quería ni mirarla al rostro.

¿Por qué se apartaba? Aunque él le gustara, no era una razón para dejar de ser amigos. ¡Ahí estaban Marlene y Caradoc! Seguían siendo amigos.

—¡Remus!—Gritó, una vez que estuvo a metros de él. Lo miró apresurar el paso, y ella estuvo por dejar que se fuera. Pero no podía perder a una de las pocas personas que tenían su plena confianza... Debía explicarle lo sucedido. Contarle la verdad. Al menos, así su secreto no sería sólo de ella, y la carga, no tan pesada.—¡LUPIN!—Exclamó finalmente, y corrió, tomándolo del brazo. Él pareció tentarse, y se giró a ella, con una mueca en los labios.

—M-Mary yo... Sé que somos amigos, y...—Comenzó a hablar, entre titubeos nerviosos.—Hay razones para alejarme de ti, ¿sabes?—Suspiró, y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Había hablado sobre asunto con Sirius, James y Peter durante la noche, les había aclarado sus dudas y había tenido que soportar sus sermones sobre que no debería privarse de las cosas debido a su _condición_. Pero claro, no era tan fácil como ellos decían.—Mira, Mary... Yo... Eh, quizá t-tú sí me gus...—Su voz sonó tan baja que Mary no alcanzó a oír sus últimas palabras, interrumpiéndolo sin darse cuenta.

—Antes de que digas algo más, por favor, déjame explicarte.—Alzó la mano, y posó sus dedos sobre los labios de su amigo, manteniéndolo callado.—Lo que dije esa noche fue...—Frunció el ceño, y suspiró.—No debí decirlo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero era la única manera que tenía de quitármelas de encima, con sus estúpidas preguntas de quién me gusta.—Frunció la nariz, y Remus la miró fijamente. Los labios apretados y los ojos rojos significaban que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas. Decidió no decir algo más para no alterarla, ella debía explicarse, y después, hablarían como personas sensatas. Sí, eso era lo más lógico. Además, ni él mismo se sentía seguro de si Mary le gustaba. Aunquelo cierto es que nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con ninguna otra chica.

—No tienes que decir nada si no quieres, Mary.—Le acarició el hombro, y ella le miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo extraño, Remus, es que quiero decirlo... Quiero decírtelo a ti. Lo he guardado tanto tiempo y...—Liberó un suspiro, y lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo hacia otro pasillo, menos transitado que en el que estaban. El chico sintió su corazón acelerarse ante las palabras de Mary, y sus nervios aumentaron con su mano sobre la de él. No le quedó de otra que seguirla en silencio.

Ella se recargó sobre la pared, y agachó la mirada. Seguían tomados de la mano, y era extraño que eso no fuera tan... extraño. Él sonrió levemente, creyendo que si una chica le gustaba no era malo. Mucho menos si se trataba de Mary. La miró, y ella finalmente alzó la vista. Fueron unos segundos en silencio. Ella suspiró, a punto de hablar. La respiración de Remus pareció detenerse.

—No podía decirles a ellas que me gusta Sirius.—Susurró McDonald, pero Lupin escuchó perfectamente. Sin pensarlo siquiera, soltó su mano, y la miró como si la chica hubiera dicho algo verdaderamente malo.

—¿Sirius?—Preguntó finalmente, y ella asintió. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas. Ella no estaba mintiendo.

—Sé lo que piensas... Es raro, lo sé.—Hizo una leve mueca.—Es sólo que él es... Fantástico, ¿no crees? Es...—Ella rió, sin palabras para describirlo. Remus tragó saliva, y se despeinó el cabello, sin saber exactamente qué sentir. No sabía siquiera qué pensar.—Desde tercer año. Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, incluso me lo negué a mí misma por mucho tiempo.—Se encogió de hombros, y se limpió rápidamente el par de lágrimas que había derramado.—...Sirius Black no es la clase de persona de la que debería enamorarse una chica como yo, ¿no crees?—Mary forzó una sonrisa, y negó con la cabeza. Remus simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla. _"¿Quién podría no fijarse en ti, Mary?"_

—¿Y por qué dices eso? Sirius no es alguien de otro mundo.—Comentó, removiéndose en su propio lugar con cierta incomodidad, que al parecer su compañera no notó en absoluto.

—Lo es para mí.—Suspiró, con algo de pesar.—Bien, es mi amigo. Pero sólo eso... No soy el tipo de chica en el que él se fijaría.—Negó repetidas veces, restándole importancia.—Y francamente, Rem, no me importa ya, lo he la miró en silencio. Mary ya no derramaba lágrimas, las había limpiado todas con el dorso de la mano. Él tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

Y entonces algo estúpido comenzó a crecer dentro de él, parecía que las palabras escaparían pronto de sus labios como si fuera vómito (a falta de una comparación menos asquerosa). Quizá, por una parte, se debía a Mary era su amiga, y otra parte a que jamás podría anhelar a tener algo más con ella que rebasara la ya mencionada amistad. Remus no era cruel para dejar que otra persona sufriera la carga que él estaba convencido de ser.

—Yo... P-Podría ayudarte.—Murmuró, y se arrepintió en el segundo que terminó de hablar. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Se sintió como un completo tonto en cuanto los ojos de Mary se posaron en él, entre incrédula y emocionada.—Eres mi a-amiga... Y él mi amigo...—Continuó hablando, a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que se detuviera, que todo eso sólo terminaría hirièndolo. O quizá lo hacía precisamente por eso, para probarse que no sentía nada más que amistad por Mary McDonald.—Creo que una chica como tú le vendría bien a Sirius...—Y sonrió; lo decía sinceramente. Quizá la dulzura de su amiga haría un bien a Canuto. Esperaba que sí.

Mary lo miraba perpleja, con los labios entreabiertos expresando la incredulidad del momento. _"No"_, le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. _"Ni siquiera lo pienses. No, no, no... ¡NO!"_ Repetía la chillona voz, ¡le gritaba para hacerla reaccionar! Pero ahí seguía ella, segundos en silencio, casi minutos. Tragó saliva pesadamente. No podía caer en ello... Estaba enamorada de Sirius Black, ¡claro que sí, desde tercer año! Pero aún con la ayuda de Remus, ¿qué conseguiría? Un par de citas, un _"Seamos sólo amigos"_ y su infantil corazón roto en pedazos. ¿Y si no podían seguir siendo amigos? No, la castaña quería más... Pero Sirius Black poseía un espíritu libre y aventurero, esa era su esencia... Y contra la libertad, Mary nunca podría luchar.

**_"Pero era un poco tonta e ingenua, Ted..."_**

**_"¿Un poco?"_**

**_"¡Cállate y déjame seguir contando, mocoso!"_**

Y fue ahí, en ese preciso momento en que los ojos verde/azul de la chica se iluminaron como si tuviera frente a ella los regalos de Navidad. Ahí estaba, siguiendo el impulso de un infantil y platónico sentimiento.

—¿De verdad?—Sus labios fueron formando una leve sonrisa, y se lanzó a Remus para abrazarlo. Él correspondió el abrazo, guardándose sus palabras. Le agradaba verla sonreír, pero definitivamente no le agradaba esa extraña sensación que parecía oprimirle el pecho. Ella se separó, y la sonrisa permanecía ahí.

Entonces, Mary dijo a continuación la peor idea que pudo llegar a su mente (y tiempo adelante, descubría que quizá, fue la mejor).

—Dime quién te gusta, Rem... podríamos intercambiar ayuda, ¿no crees?—Remus desvió la vista, incómodo. No, no quería eso. En primer lugar, porque nadie más le gustaba, y no quería gustar de nadie. Pero ahí estaba ella, con sonrisa inocente insistiendo. Trató de pensar en algo que no le afectara directamente, y dijo la primer persona que llegó a su mente.

—L-Lily...—Susurró, y la sonrisa de Mary se desvaneció. El castaño se dio un fuerte regaño mental por su idiotez, esa respuesta podía traerle más problemas de los que tenía, así que se apresuró a hablar.—N-No me gusta exactamente, es... Parecido, ¿sabes?—Mary inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con cierta confusión. Remus la miró fijamente, por unos segundos en silencio; la nariz de Mary seguía rojiza por el llanto, y se veía graciosa y adorable. Recordó la tarde que pasaron juntos, y como, a partir de entonces, ella siempre estaba ahí.—Es una gran amiga...—Murmuró, sin retirar su mirada de ella.—Pocas veces me he sentido tan bien a lado de alguien.—McDonald mostró una ligera sonrisa, que desapareció a los pocos segundos.

—Pero James...—Remus frunció el ceño, hasta que recordó su pequeña mentira, y asintió con la cabeza.

—No puede gustarme la chica que le gusta a uno de mis mejores amigos.—Afirmó. Mary agachó la mirada, con los labios apretados en una graciosa mueca. Guardaba silencio, y por su ceño fruncido, Remus supo que estaba pensando en alguna solución. Vaya que Mary era una entrometida.

—¡Ya sé! Como tú me ayudarás a... Y-Ya sabes.—Tartamudeó, sonrojándose.—Te ayudaré a olvidar a Lily, ¿qué te parece?—Ella sonreía, extendiendo la mano hacia él. Remus luchó contra el impulso de negarse, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ya había ofrecido su ayuda a Mary, ya había mentido... Miró su mano extendida hacia él, y la tomó, estrechándola como si acabaran de cerrar un trato.

—Será nuestro pequeño secreto, Rem.—Murmuró la chica, con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro. Él asintió en silencio, pero correspondió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

—Daremos lo mejor, ¿de acuerdo?—Y no por primera vez en su vida, acostumbrado a esa acción que era ya una costumbre desde niño, Remus mostró una gran sonrisa falsa.

Y ella no lo notó.

Mary volvió al Gran Comedor con sus amigas, o al menos, esperaba que ellas siguieran ahí. Remus optó por tomar otro camino, seguramente sus amigos pasaban el rato a orillas del Lago, después de todo, era usual que se pasearan por ahí cada tarde. _"¡Es el mejor lugar para gastar bromas, Lunático!"_ Decía James Potter, siempre con la gran sonrisa traviesa plantada en sus labios, casi inmortal.

Sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, y la verdad es que se sentía un poco así por dentro. Si bien era cierto que su salud y estado de ánimo no era el mejor cuando la Luna Llena se acercaba, éste era una clase nueva de sentimiento. No lograba entenderlo del todo, esa sensación amarga oprimiendo su pecho y esas absurdas ganas de querer encerrarse en un aula vacía y romper todas las sillas. Quizá, él mismo sabía a qué debía ese extraño sentimiento, pero lo cierto es que prefería ignorarlo.

—¡Hey, Lunático! ¡Llevamos horas esperándote!—Sirius Black agitó ambos brazos para hacerse notar.

—No exageres, Canuto. Hemos llegado apenas.—James se recargó en el hombro de su amigo, y señaló en dirección donde Peter Pettigrew estaba demasiado ocupado con un par de varitas de regaliz.—Colagusano vaya que se distrajo con el puré de papas. ¡Y ni hablar del pastel de calabaza!

—Sí, claro, Cornamenta. Yo lo que vi, es que estabas demasiado ocupado envidiando a Quejicus.—Y después de eso, siguió una risotada impregnada de burla, James inmediatamente dio un empujón a su amigo, que si no hubiera sido por su gran equilibrio, habría caído decara contra el suelo. De inmediato, Sirius se giró hacia su amigo y fingió darle un puñetazo en el rostro. James, por supuesto, continuó el juego. Peter,emocionado, se acercó hasta ellos, y empezó a alardear sobre que ésa era "la pelea del siglo. Amigos y rivales, ¡Canuto arremete con una patada voladora! Pero eso no es suficiente para los reflejos de Cornamenta, que se arriesga a corta distancia con múltiples puñetazos sobre el estómago. ¡Y los dos caen al suelo, señoras y señores! ¿Es este el fin de una amistad".

Remus los mira a un par de metros de distancia, con ambas cejas arqueadas y una mueca en sus labios, casi parecido a una sonrisa. Peter parece tener un gran talento para su boca floja, especial para tres cosas: Comer, roncar y hacer drama.

_"Cuando los conocí parecían norm... Retiro lo dicho, nunca parecieron normales"_, pensó. Y sin embargo, eran las personas más importantes en su vida.

Ellos, sus padres, Lily y Mary...

Miró a Sirius, que acababa de dar su golpe final, un golpe que dejó "noqueado" a James Potter sobre el suelo. Enseguida, Black se arrodilló junto a su amigo, lloriqueando tonterías cursis sobre un amor secreto que le profesaba, y sobre todos los cachorritos que quería tener junto a Potter. Remus rió.

Haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos.

—¡Hey, Lunático! ¿Podrías decirle a Potter que yo soy el dueño de tu corazón y sueños?—Sus amigos ya se habían levantado, y se daban manotazos infantiles de vez en cuando, mientras esperaban su respuesta. El castaño se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia ellos.

—Lo siento Sirius, pero Cornamenta ha sido mi único amor verdadero desde que lo vi por primera vez y mi mano encajó perfectamente con la suya.—Contestó, a lo cual James se echó a reír, restregándole a Sirius que en esa ocasión, él había ganado la contienda amorosa. Black abrazó posesivamente al más pequeño del grupo, repitiendo que no importara qué pasara, Peter se iría con él en dado caso de divorcio.

Remus echó al suelo su morral, y se sentó frente a sus amigos, intentando no reír lo suficientemente alto ante sus tonterías. Pero simplemente era imposible. Y en todo ese tiempo, su mirada se retenía constantemente en Sirius, preguntándose sí podría con ese asunto. Si, acaso, estaba dispuesto a soportar la amarga opresión en su pecho.

**. . . . .**

—Vaya...—Ted dejó escapar un suspiro, pasándose una mano en su cabello azul eléctrico. Mary asintió en silencio, aún podía recordar el día que Remus le habló sobre su primer sentimiento, y la culpa que ella sintió. "Vamos, Mary, ni siquiera yo sabía que ya te quería... No debes sentirte mal", le repitió un poco más de dos veces esa tarde. Y entonces ella se permitió reír, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y platándole un beso en los labios cada que se le antojaba.

—Lo sé... Vaya.—Ella se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla, con ambos brazos a los costados. Teddy seguía con la mirada baja, y Mary le dio un par de minutos antes de continuar. Aún debía digerir esa parte de la historia, que no era ni de cerca, el peor obstáculo que Remus y ella habían tenido.

—Puedo entender cómo se sentía él, ¿sabes?—Una leve sonrisa se pintó en los labios del chico, y encogió los hombros, al momento de que una risa de escapaba de su boca; como si estuviese recordando algo. Mary se inclinó hacia en frente, curiosa. Finalmente él la miró, y en sus ojos verde/azul, leyó la duda que tenía su jefa. Entonces decidió aclarar sus palabras.—Victoire y yo fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo, inseparables, compañeros de aventuras... Creí que eso nunca cambiaría. Claro, hasta que la vi sonreír por alguien más...—El cabello de Lupin adquirió un ligero tono rosado, y una leve sonrisa fue formándose en los labios de la mujer.

—Entonces supiste que te habías enamorado de ella.—Completó la castaña.

—Era inevitable.

—Háblame de Victoire Weasley, y de ti.—Pidió ella, juntando las manos. Teddy rió un poco, y Mary podría jurar que percibió un sonrojo en sus mejillas.—¿Cuál es tu historia, Edward Lupin?—Inquirió después, y la sonrisa cómplice de la mujer se acentuó en sus delgados labios. El metamorfómago frunció levemente el ceño, y la señaló con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

—Ni hablar, Señorita McDonald. Usted terminara ésta parte de la historia, o juro que me lanzo al río Támesis.—La jefa de Departamento dejó escapar una risotada ante esa amenaza, y Ted abrió la boca, sintiéndose indignado.— ¡Es en serio! No puedes dejarlo así, ¿qué clase de Cuenta Cuentos eres?

—La peor.—Respondió, con voz fría.—Me despidieron de mi último empleo por asesinar al niño que interrumpió mi historia.—Agregó, y Lupin volvió a reír. Mary le secundó enseguida.—¡Tú simplemente no te quedas tranquilo, mocoso!—Exclamó, con ese nuevo apodo con el que había decidido llamarle.

—Desde niño tuve un alma inquieta, vieja.—Contestó, encogiendo los hombros, y una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Mary se levantó de su silla, y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Serás!—Exclamó, pero ni el golpe (que no fue tan fuerte, mucho menos debido a los problemas físicos que conlleva su edad en los huesos de su mano), logró borrar la sonrisa traviesa y divertida del rostro joven de Ted Quizá era la historia, quizá era su medio siglo lo que le provocaba mirar a James y Sirius justo detrás del chico. Ahí estaban esos dos, sonriendo, esa pizca inmortal de travesura y vida que siempre reflejaron sus sonrisas. Y es como si comenzara a recuperar un poco de ella misma, de los que había perdido, desde el momento en que la vida le trajo a Teddy Lupin a su puerta.

Y Mary agacha la mirada, para evitar que las lágrimas invadan sus ojos. Nunca le gustó llorar frente a los demás.

—Definitivamente quiero saber más de ti y Victoire, así que continuaré la historia... ¡Pero mañana me contarás tú, mocoso!

—Es un trato, Mary.

**. . . . .**

—¡Ni hablar! La última vez fui yo, y casi me atrapan. No quiero ni imaginarme el rostro de Dumbledore si supiera que lo he decepcionado, después de que él se ha tomado las molestias de aceptarme en Hogwarts a pesar de ser un...—Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con esa palabra que sus amigos tanto odiaban, un cojín cayó de lleno en su rostro. Al retirarlo, James Potter estaba frente a él.

—Sí, sí, ya nos sabemos ese cuento tuyo.—Y le restó importancia, con un vago movimiento de mano. Peter rió por lo bajo, y miró hacia el castaño.

—Haz hecho peores cosas; robar de las cocinas sería el menor de tus problemas.—Remus bufó ante sus palabras, pero sabía que era cierto. Así, que aceptando dignamente las palabras de su amigo, no dijo nada. ¡Para qué negarlo! Se había amistado con las personas más problemáticas en Hogwarts, y poco le importaba cuando ellos le hacían reír hasta que su estómago doliera.

—Bien, pero el punto es que esta noche no iré yo. Es tu turno, James.—Y le lanzó el cojín que un momento antes le había dando en la cara. Jame lo atrapó antes, y como era una absurda costumbre, empezó a alardear sobre: "Rem, sabes qué tan buenos son mis reflejos, me sorprende que aún intenten arrojarme... ¡AUCH!" Y eso había sido el zapato que Sirius lanzó a su amigo, impactando contra su estómago. La escandalosa risa de Peter inundó la habitación.

Y fue en ese momento donde James cayó de rodillas al suelo, doblado por el "terrible dolor", y alegando que tenía una hemorragia interna. Por segunda vez en el día, y millónesima vez desde que conocían a Potter, fingió dramática y heróicamente su muerte.

Todos, a la vez, volvieron a reír hasta que el chico de anteojos se levantó, sacudiéndose las ropas.

—¡Tú! ¡Risitas!—Exclamó, señalando a Peter.—Vendrás conmigo.

—¡P-Pero Sirius fue quien te golpeó!—Se defendió inmediatamente el chico, con cierta indignación. James negó con la cabeza, y lo sujetó del brazo, levantándolo de la cama.—Necesitas hacer más ejercicio, Colagusano.—Agregó, con cierto humor siempre impregnado en su tono de voz. Seguido de levantar a fuerza a Pettigrew, sacó de su baúl la capa de invisibilidad, y el viejo pergamino que les acompañaba en cada una de sus pequeñas hazañas juntos.

—¡Lárguense, que muero de hambre!—Exclamó Remus, tomando un libro. Jame se giró a él antes de salir por la puerta, y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estás particularmente huraño el día de hoy, Lunático.—Se quejó, con una sonrisa. Remus rodó los ojos sin despegar la vista del libro que fingía leer.

—James tiene razón. Y no le digas que lo admití, pronto se ilusionará y alardeará de eso hasta su próximo encuentro con Evans, entonces ella se encargara de bajarle los humos con una bofetada. Y bien sabemos cómo terminará eso.—Fue hasta escuchar la voz de Sirius, que Lupin cayó en la cuenta de que sus otros dos amigos ya se habían marchado. Se giró a mirar a Sirius, y frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que hoy estás... Diferente.—Black se recostó en la cama continua, y empezó a jugar con el cojín sobre esta, lanzándolo y atrapándolo una y otra vez.—¿Tiene que ver con Mary?—Lupin dio un respingo, y se concentró aún más en el libro entre sus manos. Debía reconocer que Sirius tenía un particular don de poder deducir el problema de las personas más cercanas a él. Si bien podía lucir como un joven cualquiera si ninguna preocupación, cuando se trataba de un amigo, Sirius adquiría esa astucia para deducir qué tipo de problema aquejaba a una persona.

Por primera vez, el problema de Remus era completamente distinto al de su condición.

—Sí.—Respondió con completa sinceridad, e hizo a un lado el libro.—Hablé con ella.

—¿Y también te le confesaste?—Sirius dejó de jugar con el cojín para mirar a su amigo. Remus se removió incómodo en la cama, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Mary no me gusta de esa forma, Sirius. Nunca me gustará de esa forma.—Respondió, en un tono bastante serio. Black chasqueó la lengua, y diferente a algún comentario de burla que Remus esperaba, su amigo se sentó sobre la cama, y por segunda vez en esa noche, un cojín dio contra el rostro de Lupin.—¡Hey!

—McDonald puede ser muy parlanchina, pero es una chica buena y sensible, Lunático.—En sus labios apareció algo parecido a una mueca.—Espero no hayas sido tan insensible para decirle eso a Mary. Vamos, si yo lo veo mal, es que está mal. Podríamos hasta preguntarle al idiota de Quejicus y sería lo primero y único en lo que estaríamos de acu...

—Yo tampoco le gusto a Mary, ¿sabes? De eso hablamos.—Se apresuró a aclarar Lupin, e imitando la acción de su amigo, se sentó sobre la cama.—Ella sólo dijo eso para zafarse de Lily y las demás, no quería decir quién le gusta realmente.—Esta vez, la sonrisa de Sirius apareció de nuevo, y retomó el tono burlón en su voz.

—¿Tan malo es? Seguro es un verdadero idiota, o es horrible, ¿por qué otra razón McDonald no querría que supieran?—El azabache volvió a recostarse, con una risa floja escapando de sus labios. Remus estuvo a punto de chocar la palma de su mano contra su frente. Él no estaba seguro sobre cómo manejar sentimientos y emociones, y por supuesto que no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar su parte del pacto en ese momento. ¿Qué debía decir?_"Mary es muy guapa, ¿lo habías notado, Sirius? E inteligente, deberías oírla hablar sobre los muggles y las antigüedades. Además, cuando ríe ella de verdad luce tan lind..." _Y sus pensamientos se detuvieron inmediatamente. Sus mejilas se sonrojaron, y tomó el libro para seguir "leyendo".

—Le gustas tú, Sirius.—Dijo, para callar de una buena vez sus pensamientos, para recordarse lo que Mary sentía. Aunque claro, se arrepintió a los pocos segundos. Lanzó el libro lejos, y miró a Sirius frente a él. Se había levantado de la cama, y lo miraba fijamente, demasiado serio. Remus supo que había hecho mal, y que Mary jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Lo sé.—Murmuró el Black, y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Lupin frunció el ceño, y lo miró pidiendo alguna explicación. Sirius hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros.—En realidad, lo sospechaba... Mary es mi amiga, una buena amiga. No podría romper eso.

Remus simplemente no sabía de qué manera tomar las palabras de su amigo. ¿A qué demonios se refería con que lo sabía? ¡Y claro que Mary era una buena amiga! Todos sabían eso, esa chica tenía una forma única de hacerte sonreír y... _"Ella es mi amiga Sirius, yo sé qué tan buena amiga es"_, quiso decir, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios sellados de la impresión. Y era mucho mejor no decir nada.

—Pero... Ella, ya sabes...—Las palabras salían casi a la fuerza, y no se atrevía a mirar a su amigo. Quería la respuesta, pero le asustaba no saber qué tipo de respuesta era la que prefería.— ¿Mary te gusta?

Sirius Black lo miró fijamente, y una gran sonrisa de burla cruzó por sus labios, mientras alborotaba su cabello.

—¿Por qué hablamos de McDonald? ¡Ya no tuve tiempo de contarte! ¿Recuerdas esa Ravenclaw de Séptimo? Bueno, al fin aceptó mi propuesta de una cita. Saldremos dentro de dos semanas.—Remus soltó un bufido, y volvió a su cama, tomando el libro que leía.

—Sólo te pediré de favor que no actúes diferente con Mary ahora que sabes esto. Yo me encargaré de hacerle saber que ella no te gusta.

—Lunático, ella es mi amiga. No quiero involucrarme con ella, es difícil hallar buena compañía, y ella me hace sentir cómodo. Ese tipo de tonterías echaría todo a perder.—Su amigo lo miró de reojo, Sirius había vuelto a concentrar toda su atención en arrojar y atrapar el cojín.—Mary me hace reír. Y me gusta cuando ella ríe... ¿Por qué perder eso, no crees?

Remus Lupin pensó seriamente las palabras de su amigo, y sin darse cuenta, las aplicó en sí mismo. Sí, Mary era alguien con quien él se sentía cómodo, y no podría echar a perder todo eso simplemente por algo que jamás podría ser seguro.

Y como una historia de amor que nunca inicia, Remus echó tierra sobre sus dudas y aceptó lo que le era entregado. Una bella y sólida amistad, ¿para qué arriesgarse?

**. . . . .**

Se encontraban en los jardines; Mary lucía mucho más animada de lo usual, y eso en definitiva le alegraba la tarde. Ella estaba ahí, más ocupada por contarle que Dorcas y ella habían descubierto quién era la chica que robaba los sueños de Frank Longbottom, que por hacer la redacción de Pociones.

—Y mira que yo pensé que Dorcas diría el nombre de Emmeline, ¡vamos! Frank es buen amigo de ella, pero tal parece que la amistad no rebasa límites entre ellos, ¡en fin! Y aquí es donde Lily vuelve a ganar la apuesta... ¡No me mires así, Rem! Te juro que ya no apuesto mucho.—Rió la castaña, y escribió probablemente sólo dos palabras, volviendo a su tema principal. Sirius tenía razón, McDonald era una parlanchina, y una entrometida. Y sin embargo, le gustaba escucharla.

—¿Y por qué ganó Lily?— Ahí estaba él, uniéndose al juego de las cotillas; debía admitir que sentía curiosidad por la chica de la cual el tímido Frank estaba más torpe de lo usual.

—¡Alice!—Exclamó Mary, y miró a su alrededor, completamente sonrojada, con temor a que alguien le hubiera escuchado. Una vez, sintiéndose a salvo, y bajando el tono de su voz, se acercó a Remus para poder hablar como si se tratara de un ultra secreto.—¿Puedes creerlo? A qué son todo lo contrario el uno con el otro, ¿no? ¡Pero! Ah, sería hermoso que fueran pareja.—Suspiró, y entonces Remus reaccionó. ¿Había dicho _Alice?_

—¿Alice? ¿La golpeadora del equipo? Esa chica que James y Sirius resguardan como si fuera una niña, ¿_nuestra_ Alice?—Y es que esa pequeña rubia se había ganado la amistad de los Merodeadores desde su tercer año, cuando los ayudó a librarse de un castigo. Desde entonces, casi podían llamarla su hermana menor (aún cuando ella era un año mayor). Mary soltó una carcajada, asintiendo.

—¡Y _nuestro _Frank!—Y ahí iba otra verdad sobre las vidas de Hogwarts. Mary, Lily, Dorcas e incluso Marlene con sus típicas metidas de pata que hacían caer a Frank, eran las mejores amigas del chico. Lo seguían, lo cuidaban y eran su grupo particular de consejeras. "Te compadezco, Longbottom", pensó.

—Me niego.—Dijo firmemente, y le siguió el puchero particular marca McDonald.—¡De verdad! Alice sólo tiene 16 añ... ¿Sabes qué? Eso no importa, el punto es que no soportaré a James y Sirius una vez que se entere que ustedes planean unirlos.

—¡Eres malo, Lupin!—Exclamó la castaña, y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Remus fingió dolor, y ella rió.—Si bien son una combinación extraña, apuesto a que funcionará.

—¿Qué dijimos sobre las apuestas, Mary?—Agregó en un tono de reprimenda.

—No más de lo que puedo pagar, y definitivamente no órganos.—Respondió ella, como si se tratara de la pregunta de un examen. Remus negó con la cabeza, y la tomó por los hombros, tirándola sobre el pasto. Mary sabía lo que venía, así que empezó a suplicar por piedad, y mientras ella intentaba librarse del agarre, las cosquillas dieron comienzo.—¡Basta! ¡REM, POR FAVOR!—Movió las piernas, pero las cosquillas la inmovilizaban, y su amigo estaba sobre ella sin darle algún escape.—¡Me haré pipí, detente ya!—Y obedeció, se detuvo. Él también estaba riendo, y tomó las muñecas de su amiga para impedir alguna venganza (e hizo bien, Mary planeaba exactamente eso).

Y fue sólo cuestión de segundos, tan sólo unos segundos. Mary seguía riendo debajo de él, y él sólo mantenía la vista fija en ella. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por la risa, los ojos levemente rasgados y ese hermoso color que jamás podría definir si era azul o verde (y no le molestaría pasar su vida descubriéndolo); y lo mejor de Mary McDonald. Su sonrisa.

Sin medir sus impulsos, sin detenerse a pensar, se fue inlinando hacia ella. La respiración de Mary pareció detenerse, y sintió su cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso él...? La sola idea de pensarlo bloqueó su mente, y su rostro adquirió un tono aún más rojizo, si es que eso era posible. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, y esperó...

Y entonces, algo inusual ocurrió. Su amigo se había acercado a ella, y detuvo su rostro a un lado de la cabeza de Mary. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionada. Su estómago le dolía, y su mente gritaba que se debía a las cosquillas de hace un momento.

—Tu cabello, Mary...—Remus se apartó de ella, la liberó lentamente, y desvió la mirada. Sus mejillas también habían adquirido un todo carmesí.—Huele a manzana.

Y sonrió, y Mary, abochornada por el cumplido, también correspondió la sonrisa.

—Gracias, Rem...

—No hay de qué.—Se encogió de hombros, y se levantó del pasto, tomando su morral.—Tengo que irme, Mary. Necesito tomar una clase de repuesto.—La miró nuevamente, y con una ligera incomodidad, agitó la mano vagamente para despedirse. Mary imitó su acción, y lo vio alejarse. Fue hasta perderlo de vista que su voz pareció relajarse, y soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso...?—Se preguntó, e inconscientemente, se llevó la mano al corazón. Sus latidos eran acelerados, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusión sobre el momento que había pasado, una áspera y burlona voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Pero si es nuestra palomilla preferida, eh Avery.—La piel de Mary se erizó de pronto, y tomó su morral, levantándose de pronto, sin importarle que olvidaba su tarea o que estaba siendo una completa cobarde. Pero no pudo ni dar un paso más, cuando el compañero de Mulciber la tomó fuertemente del brazo, y buscó entre su túnica la varita de la chica.

—¡Suéltame!—Chiilló la castaña, y ambos rieron. Mary miro a su alrededor, buscando ayuda, pero no habían demasiados alumnos, y los pocos, preferían no meterse con un par de Slytherin del calibre de esos dos.

—Hemos aprendido un par de hechizos nuevos, Sangre Sucia...—Sonó la voz burlona de Avery, y ella orpimió los labios. La estaban lastimando, y no podía huir. No podía defenderse.

Se sintió inútil, torpe, sin valor. Se había esforzado tanto en los hechizo de defensa, ¿y de qué había servido? Una vez más era víctima de ellos, de esos dos que parecían vivir para humillarla. Pero esta vez... Esta vez Mary estaba verdaderamente asustada. ¿A qué se referían con nuevos hechizos?

Y tenía razón en sentir miedo. Todo el mundo teme a algo... Y difícilmente, se olvida tu peor temor.

_**"Ese día lo recordaría siempre, Ted... Fue la primera vez que mi cuerpo sintió el verdadero sufrimiento..."**_

**_. . . . ._**

Mary McDonald pronto cumpliría dos semanas en la enfermería. Dorcas y Marlene se encargaban de hacerla reír (aunque sus intentos eran en vano). Lily cambiaba las flores cada nuevo día (y procuraba evitar a Severus Snape por el momento); Frank iba a leerle un poco en sus horas libres, y fue cuendo Alice comenzó a asistir también, con textos informativos sobre la historia del Quidditch. James le hablaba sobre Lily (ni siquiera postrada en una cama Potter dejaba de molestar con eso); Peter le llevaba dulces que Mary jamás comía. Sirius se sentaba a su lado, y sólo ellos sabían de lo que hablaban. Y Remus... Remus Lupin aún no reunía el valor suficiente para verla.

El sólo pensar en Mary le recordaba que era su culpa. Que no debió dejarla sola esa tarde. Que jamás debió dejarla sola. Y la recién pasada Luna Llena no ayudaba ni un poco a su estado de ánimo. ¿Cómo podría mirar a Mary? Si él se sentía verdaderamente una basura, ¿cómo podría ayudar a su amiga? Remus no soportaba la idea. Era su culpa, y de nadie más.

—La culpa es de quién le hizo esto a Mary.—Le decía James cada que el semblante de Lupin decaía ante el tema.

—¿Ya saben quién fue?—Y los Merodeadores compartían una mirada, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Pero sea quién sea, las pagará.

—De eso no hay duda, Colagusano.

Y todos sabían sólo una cosa: Mary McDonald estaba aterrada. No había dicho nombres, y mucho menos había hablado de lo que le hicieron. Se encontraba encorvada en su cama, abrazada a sí misma y con la vista perdida. Como si estuviera ausente. Una imagen que ninguno de sus amigos podía soportar. Lily lloraba cada que iba a visitarla, y fue la primera vez que dejó que James Potter la abrazara.

Era un hecho terrible, y lo peor, es que en ese ataque se confirmaba el temor de todos. Aquel Mago Oscuro del que se hablaba tanto era real, y peor aún, se estaba ganando seguidores entre los muros de Hogwarts.

Pero más importante entre este grupo de amigos, ¿cuándo volvería la sonrisa de Mary McDonald?

Y a casi dos semanas de la estancia de la Gryffindor en la enfermería, Remus Lupin pasó al Gran Comedor por una manzana verde. Tardó varios minutos en elegir la mejor de todas. Ese día, él se disponía a devolver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

—Podrías decirle que la quieres.—Le había comentado James, al encontrárselo en el camino. Remus lo miró sin comprender, y miró la manzana. No, él sólo iba a ser un buen amigo. Y sin embargo...

—Eso haré, Cornamenta. Lo haré.—Y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Lupin. James sonrió a su vez, y palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

—Le daré las buenas noticias a Canuto cuando regrese de su cita.—Comentó, y el castaño asintió, recordando la conversación de noches atrás.

—La de séptimo, ¿cierto?—Potter asintió, con una sonrisa traviesa. Era cierto, Sirius Black llevaba casi dos meses intentando salir con esa chica. No era para menos, Freya era hermosa e inteligente.—Entonces nos vemos... Tengo algo que hacer.—Señaló la manzana, y James le deseó suerte. Remus rodó los ojos, como si le restara importancia, y continuo su camino.

Mary era una buena amiga. Si bien tropezaba con todo, pocas veces se quedaba callada y era la entrometida número uno, ella era una chica asombrosa. Ella era la chica que quería. ¡Sí, la quería! ¿Por qué eso debía estar mal? ¿Por qué él tenía que negarse sentir eso por su condición? ¿Por qué conformarse con esa amistad?

Remus Lupin la quería. Y sólo importaba eso.

Llegó a la enfermería, y abrió la puerta con una seguridad que no sabía de dónde demonios había salido. La buscó por toda la estancia, y reconoció su cabellera castaña. Y también reconoció el cabello negro de uno de sus mejores amigos, aquel que debió haber faltado a su tan esperada cita.

Sirius Black estaba sentado a un lado de Mary McDonald, y la acunaba en sus brazos. Ella seguía llorando, murmurando cosas que Remus no era capaz de escuchar debido a la distancia.

—Tranquila, Mary, no estás sola, no están ellos... Yo estoy contigo.—Ninguno había notado su presencia, y era para bien, porque el castaño permanecía estático en la entrada.

Mary se separó de Sirius, sus manos limpiaron las lágrimas que habían empapado su rostro, con la ayuda de la mano del chico. Sirius inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, cuando las lágrimas parecieron cesar, y la miró con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

—-Pero no te vayas, ¿sí?—Pidió ella.

—¿Y quedarme contigo toda la tarde? ¡Qué molesta que eres, McDonald!—Exclamó en broma, y entonces, después de días de caras tristes y largas, después de noches de tristeza y oscuridad, se encendió la luz en un segundo.

Y aunque Remus Lupin la había anhelado más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, la sonrisa que Mary formó en sus labios para Sirius Black, fue insoportable de ver. Era el peor gesto que Remus había visto en su vida.

Dolía bastante.

Dio un par de pasos atrás, y cerró la puerta de la Enfermería.

Era momento de cumplir el pacto que había hecho. Ella era su amiga, y Sirius su amigo. Y Remus Lupin nunca había sido un egoísta.

Ese día no podría decirle a Mary que la quería, quizá nunca podría decirle que la quería. Y quizá, eso era lo mejor. Porque al igual que Sirius, Mary lo hacía reír.

Y a Remus le gustaba tanto cuando ella sonreía.

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo por hoy!**

**Sinceramente, agradezco tanto a los seguidores de ésta historia, ya que es muy especial para mí y no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste. ¡Gracias, gracias!**

**El personaje de **_Alice (Smith)_** que he descrito, pertenece a la autora **Diana L. Black.** ¡Deberían leer sus historias, son hermosas! Y me hacen llorar, la odio.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima, que espero será pronto.**

**Cualquier cumplido, crítica, crucio o cualquier otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
